Toys
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: SPN AU: In a world where unwanted children are legally sold to Toy Makers, to be trained as sex toys for the rich and powerful, one man struggles to earn the trust of a young boy he had to buy so he could save him. Rated M for adult theme's, slavery references and slash (as usual).
1. Chapter 1

Toys.

Chapter One.

He sits with a scowl on his face, arms folded across his chest glaring at the room in general, angry that he had let his brother Michael drag him to this disgusting place. In his opinion every man and woman in here should be in jail and yes that included himself… just for being here. Unfortunately the law did not share his opinions and the Toy trade was perfectly legal… even acceptable. All the rich and powerful had toys… they had become a status symbol and it made Lucifer sick to his stomach. Michael nudges him and half whispers "Only a few to go then we can get out of here Lu".

"Good" growls his brother.

"You know I don't come here to buy… just to be seen" says Michael in a low tone.

Lucifer nods but keeps scowling.

Another Toy is lead up on the stage and paraded before the crowd of buyers before she is auctioned off to the highest bidder. Lucifer swallows bile when he looks at the girl… she can't be more than fourteen and her eyes look dead, no emotion at all in them.

He remembers the day Michael bought home his Toy… the boy was silent and trembling with fear. He had been disgusted with his older brother until he saw how Mike treated the boy. He was good to him, bought him clothes and treated him as a guest in their home not as a sex toy he had bought. He knows Michael only comes to auctions to be seen at them as they have become a social event for the elite but still he hates them.

Lucifer is deep in thought and does not notice that they have come to the last auction of the evening until there is a collective gasp from the crowd when the boy is unveiled. They had lead him up onto the stage covered in a cloak to entice the crowd. The crowd gasps as one and Lucifer looks up to see the most stunning young boy he had ever laid eyes on. Dirty blonde hair, slightly long and a little wild… jade green eyes, a dusting of freckles across his nose, full luscious lips and high cheek bones. The boy was slight yet toned and his skin was a little pale. Lucifer's jaw dropped and he stared at the boy in wonder.

The crowd recovers quickly and the bidding starts… within ten minutes it is down to two bidders Alistair Black and Rod Crowley… two of the nastiest men Lucifer had ever met. It was well known how both of them treat their toys… they had the highest re sale rate in the state. It was common for them to use a toy until they broke it in some way then they would sell the poor thing off and buy more. Lucifer's stomach rolls at the thought of either man getting their hands on the gorgeous boy on the stage and this prompts him to turn to Michael frantically and plead "Mike… please don't let them have him… you know what they'll do to such a pretty boy… please Michael help me out bid them and I'll give you everything… I'll sign over my half of the family estate to you… please brother, I have to save him".

Michael stares at his little brother stunned… he has never seen such fear in Lucifer's eyes, he swallows hard and nods slowly as he raises his paddle to bid.

Lucifer holds his breath as the bid goes back and forth between his brother and the other two men… eventually Alistair drops out, the bid too much for his pocket to bare.

Crowley puts up a good fight but he too succumbs to the wealth of the Novak brothers. So when the hammer strikes the gavel the auctioneer announces "Sold to Mr Novak".

Lucifer breathes again and turns to Michael "Thank you Mike… thank you so much".

"No worries Lu… and I don't want your half brother, you keep it" replies Michael fondly.

Lucifer nods and they get up to go and claim the boy.

Lucifer follows Michael to the sales room where all the toys are taken to await their new owners or their representatives to pay for them and sign the paper work. All of the toys are naked but for a collar around their necks. They walk up to the desk and Michael writes a cheque while the toy is lead over to them.

"Your toy Sir" says the attendant as he hands Lucifer the leash that is attached to the boys collar. Lucifer see's red and snatches the leash out the man's hand with a snarled "Get away from him". the attendant sputters and moves away quickly.

"Ugh disgusting thing… lets get this off you" he says as he reaches up to undo the collar. Once unbuckled he throws it and the leash in the dirt and takes off his jacket to wrap it around the naked boy. The boy is trembling but his eyes stay glued to the ground at his feet.

"There now… don't be afraid… I won't hurt you gorgeous boy. Your safe with me" soothes Lucifer as he slips his arm around the boys shoulders.

"Lu… come sign this" says Michael.

Lucifer frowns at his brother.

"If I sign it… I'll own him Lu" adds Michael.

"Oh…" replies Lucifer as he steps forward to sign the ownership papers, the boy moves with him silently, eyes still on the ground.

Fifteen minutes later they are walking out to their car, Michael a few steps ahead of them, Lucifer's arm tightly around the boy.

Alistair steps in front of them and says "I want first option on re sale when your done with that toy Novak".

Lucifer snarls at him "Fuck off Alistair… I won't be selling him".

Alistair chuckles and sneers "Well lets see what you say when that tight little virgin hole is all fucked out and used shall we".

Anger boils up so rapidly Michael barely has time to turn around before his brother punches Alistair as hard as he can and drops the man on his ass with a snarled "You disgusting piece of shit… stay away from him or I'll kill you".

"Lu !" gasps Michael "Just… get him in the car and lets go… now !".

Lucifer glares at Alistair a moment then leads the boy to the car and gets in the back seat with him.

Once safely locked in the car Lucifer pulls the trembling boy onto his lap and holds him… stroking his back gently as he soothes "It's ok… I will never let anyone so vile get their hands on you gorgeous… never".

The boy sobs then and buries his face in Lucifer's shoulder.

"It's alright… I've got you, your safe… do you have a name ?" half whispers Lucifer as he holds the boy.

"Dean" comes the barely audible whisper.

Lucifer smiles softly "Hello Dean… I'm Lucifer but you can call me Lu if you want".

"Yes Sir" whispers the boy.

"No… none of that… call me Lu, I may own you legally but I did not buy you to use you, Dean. So don't call me Sir or Master… the way they taught you too please… it's Lu" says Lucifer softly.

Dean nods, his face buried in the man's shoulder still… he wants to believe the man but is so scared he can hardly think.

Unwanted… unaffordable children are sold shortly after birth to Toy Makers… companies that raise them to be submissive sex toys. They are taught about sex by watching video's and theoretical instruction. They are kept virginal because they fetch a higher price that way. Most companies discourage physical abuse and employ emotional and mental abuse to train the children into submission. But it is well known that not all companies enforce this rule. The training house Dean came from was very lax in it's rules and he has been beaten more than once for being wilful. The boy is terrified of the man holding him… even though the man has been nothing but gentle with him. He can't help it… he remembers his lessons too well. The trainers were nice to him… gentle even until he misbehaved… then gentle hands turned violent and he has not trusted anyone since then. He sits on the man's lap limply, pressing his face into the man's shoulder, hoping his submission will save him from a beating. The man stokes his back and he does not squirm or flinch… he is trying so hard to be good.

Lucifer sighs deeply knowing it will take time for Dean to trust him, he has heard some horror stories about the training houses and can only imagine what this poor boy has been through. It makes him angry and sick at the same time… that anyone could hurt such a beautiful boy… could mistreat a child so badly that it trembles even while being held gently.

Michael drives them home… he knows how his little brother feels about Toys and is very shocked that he would beg him to buy one. But he also understands why Lucifer bought the boy… he had done the same thing himself a few years ago… he does not agree with the Toy trade either… but he knows it is part of life and can not be changed. So he ignores it as best he can and only goes to the auctions because it is the done thing for the rich and powerful. To be seen is everything as they say.

Three years ago Michael had been at an auction with no intention of buying at all when a young boy was led up onto the stage and the fear in that boys eyes had gripped Michael's heart vehemently and made him bid. He bid until the hammer fell and the host cried "Sold to Mr Novak".

Michael smiles as he thinks of Gabriel… his boy, his love. It had taken time for the sixteen year old to trust him… to open up to him but Michael had been patient and eventually Gabriel came out of his shell and they had fallen deeply in love. He smiles more as he thinks 'Gabe will help Lu's boy see he's safe with us'.

Michael drops Lucifer and his boy at the front door then drives the car to the garage and parks it by the time he gets back to the house Gabriel is waiting at the front door for him "Bout time… I was getting bored Mike" grins his boy.

He slips his arms around Gabriel and smiles "You get bored so easily Love".

Gabriel chuckles and then his expression turns serious "Did I just see Lu bring in a Toy ?".

Michael nods.

"But he hates the Toy trade… why would he buy one ?" asks Gabe.

"Alistair and Crowley were the only one's bidding on the boy…" replies Michael.

"Oh… no wonder he bought him… those two sick bastards shouldn't even be allowed to own dogs let alone Toys" says Gabe.

Michael nods "He'll be very skittish at first so could you be extra nice to him… show him that he's safe here".

"Of course I will Mike… by the look of him he can't be more than fifteen… sixteen maybe, I remember how scared I was when they sold me… I'll do anything I can to help him settle in" replies Gabriel with a smile.

"Thank you, Love… Lu will appreciate it" says Michael.

Lucifer leads Dean inside and up the stairs to his room, he shuts the door behind them and locks it.

He sighs deeply then goes to his wardrobe as he says "Let's find you something a little more comfortable than my jacket huh ?".

Dean slips out of the jacket, glances around quickly and places it over the arm of a chair then stands naked in the middle of the room, feet apart, hands clasped behind his back, head down as he had been taught.

Lucifer finds an old shirt of his, one that was too small for him but he hadn't bothered to get rid of and turns to Dean with it when he see's how the boy is standing he cringes but walks over to him slowly.

"Dean… look at me please" he says softly.

Dean looks up but does not meet Lucifer's eyes.

"I haven't got any underwear that would fit you but this shirt should go down to your knee's at least… I'll go out and get you some more clothes tomorrow if Gabriel hasn't got any old ones that will fit you. I won't have you wandering around naked ok".

Dean nods "Yes Sir" he whispers.

"No… don't call me that" says Lucifer.

Dean flinches and readies himself for the blow.

Slowly Lucifer puts his hand gently on the boys shoulder so as not to spook him "I'm not angry with you… I will never hit you, Dean. Please don't call me Sir… my name is Lu… ok".

Dean dares to look into the man's eyes… he see's kindness in his eyes and a soft smile on the man's lips "Yes… Lu" he whispers.

The smile gets bigger "There we go… that's better. Now put this on" he hands Dean the shirt.

Dean takes it and looks at it a moment then slips it over his head… Lucifer was right, it fell to his knee's and covered the boy completely.

"Now I want you to listen to me very carefully Dean… yes legally I own you but I did not buy you to use you as a Toy ok. I bought you to save you from those other men… they would of hurt you and I just couldn't allow that… I will not touch you except to put a hand on your shoulder or your back and even then it is a friendly gesture not sexual ok… you will have you own bedroom and any clothes you want… you are free here Dean and no one will hurt you, I promise" says Lucifer.

Dean simply looks at the man warily but nods.

"How old are you, Dean ?" he asks.

"Fifteen S… Lu" Dean replies softly.

Lucifer nods, he had thought as much, the boy looks so young and fragile.

"I live here with my brother Michael and his boy Gabriel, we have a few staff but they are all very nice and will not hurt you, you are safe here Dean… I hate the Toy trade with a passion and I will never treat you as one… I promise you" says Lucifer.

Something breaks in Dean then and he bursts into tears.

Lucifer wraps the boy in his arms and hugs him, stroking his back til the tears run out.

"Thank you Lu" whispers Dean when he can.


	2. Chapter 2

Toys.

Chapter Two.

When Dean stops crying Lucifer lets him go gently and smiles softly at him as he asks "Are you hungry ?".

Dean nods "Yes…Lu".

"Alright then lets go raid the kitchen and see what we can find huh ?" replies Lucifer before walking to his door and unlocking it.

Dean follows him and they head downstairs to the kitchen.

"I don't want to overwhelm you so we'll leave the tour of the house until tomorrow ok. Right now we'll get you fed and maybe a nice hot bath before you get some rest" says Lucifer as they enter the kitchen. He glances back at Dean and see's the fear is back… he sighs and stops "What did I say to scare you ?" he asks.

The boy opens his mouth… closes it and looks down.

"Dean please… talk to me… what did I say that scared you ?" says Lucifer.

"Bath…" mumbles Dean.

Lucifer frowns not seeing why that would scare the boy… then it hits him and his stomach rolls again.

"Oh god… they didn't… oh those bastards" Lucifer says "When I say a nice hot bath Dean… I don't mean hot enough to hurt you… I mean a nice warm relaxing bath but you can shower if you prefer so you can control the water temperature yourself ok".

Dean looks up at Lucifer shock on his face "Showers are cold" he says.

Lucifer flinches "Not in this house… you can have a nice warm shower here Dean… for as long as you like, no time limit and no one watching you… I'll show you where everything is then leave you to it ok".

Dean nods slowly "Yes… Lu".

Lucifer smiles and moves to the fridge, opens it and takes a look at what they have to offer.

"House food is little more than slop Lu… give him some of the roast beef from last night" says Gabriel from the doorway.

Dean jumps at the voice and drops his head… he'd been watching Lucifer.

Lu turns to Gabe and smiles "Thanks Gabe… I was wondering what would be best. Gabe meet Dean".

"Hello Deano… welcome to the family" grins Gabriel as he walks over to the boy.

Dean backs up instinctively and runs into the kitchen counter. Gabriel stops and sighs "Sorry… I forget how scary new people are when you've just been sold… I'm Gabriel but you can call me Gabe".

Dean's head snaps up, his eyes wide "You're a toy ?" he asks.

Gabriel scoffs "No and neither are you any more… Lu's a nice guy, he won't force you to have sex with him or anything else for that matter… you can relax Deano… living here is awesome" he grins.

Dean just stares at Gabriel trying to work out if the older boy is being honest or simply telling him what he's been told to say. Gabriel shrugs and grins, knowing exactly what is going through the boys head… he's been there after all and remembers how untrusting he was at first so he hops up on the kitchen counter and says "While your in there… grab me a beer Lu" with a wink at Dean.

The boys jaw drops at Gabriel's nonchalance and seeming disrespect.

Lucifer grabs a beer and hands it to Gabe "Here you are" he says.

"Thanks Lu" smiles the cheeky boy as he opens it, grinning at Dean.

"So… uh would you like a sandwich or just some meat slices with some cheese to nibble on, Dean" asks Lucifer.

The boy stares at him.

"He's probably never even seen bread Lu… just throw some meat, cheese… oh and those little baby tomatoes on a plate for him" suggests Gabe as he sips his beer.

Lucifer nods "Yeah true… I forget how bad you told us the food is in those places".

"You won't ever eat slop again Dean" says Gabriel.

"Unless Gabe tries cooking again…" jokes Lucifer.

"Hey… uh how rude" fake huffs Gabriel.

Lucifer chuckles and smiles at Dean.

The boy looks from Lucifer to Gabriel, wondering why he's letting the older boy get away with so much then he remembers what Lucifer had said… Michael's boy Gabriel.

'That's why he's not being punished Lu doesn't own him' thinks Dean.

"Please no… the last disaster was quite enough for one year" adds Michael from the door way making Dean jump again.

Lucifer laughs as Gabriel pouts.

'He's in trouble now' thinks Dean as Michael walks over to his boy.

The dark haired man takes the beer bottle from Gabriel's hand, takes a swig and gives it back with a smile. Dean just stares as Gabriel opens his legs so Michael can stand between them, his hands coming up to rest on the older boys hips.

"Promise me… no more cooking" he says.

Gabriel pouts more.

"Rachel threatened to quit when she saw the state you left this kitchen in Love… and she would be very hard to replace" adds Michael.

Gabriel sighs dramatically "Oh… ok, fine no more cooking attempts".

When Michael leans in and kisses Gabriel softly before saying "Thank you, My Love", Dean gasps and stares at them.

Gabriel decides to show Dean just how free they are living here so he drapes his arms around Michael's neck and kisses him. To Dean's utter shock the older boys owner not only allows it but kisses back. When the kiss breaks Gabriel husks low "Take me to bed lover".

Michael grins and picks him up off the counter as Gabe wraps his legs around him.

"With pleasure Love" Michael husks back as he carries the boy out of the kitchen.

"Oh Gabe… any clothes you have that are too small now… can Dean have them ?" asks Lucifer before they are out the door.

"Sure thing Lu… I'll get them for him in the morning" replies Gabe as he waves and grins at Dean "Night Deano… sleep well".

Dean just nods at him still stunned by the little display.

"So that's my brother and his boyfriend… you'll get used to Gabe's sense of humour… eventually" smiles Lucifer as he puts a plate of food on the counter near Dean.

"Dig in… eat as much as you like and if you want more there is plenty ok" he adds.

Dean hesitates.

"Dean… the food is for you, I've eaten so dig in" Lucifer reassures him.

The boy bites his bottom lip not sure where he should eat… at the training house you sat on the floor with your bowl.

Lucifer sighs and comes around the counter, pulls a stool out and pats it "Sit up here and eat ok".

Dean gives the slightest hint of a smile… so grateful that his owner seemed to understand his hesitation and not get angry at him for not knowing the rules here. He gets up on the stool and looks at the plate, he picks up a little red ball and looks at Lucifer.

"Cherry tomatoes… try one if you don't like it you don't have to eat the others" says Lu.

Dean cautiously puts it in his mouth and bites down… it pops and tomato juice fills his mouth, his eyes go wide. Lucifer chuckles softly at the look on his face "Juicy little suckers aren't they" he says.

Dean nods as he chews then swallows.

"So do you like them" asks Lucifer.

Dean frowns.

"You can be honest Dean… if you don't like them say so and I won't give them to you again ok" adds Lu.

"I don't like them…" he half whispers.

Lucifer smiles and plucks one off Dean's plate and pops it in his own mouth "That's ok… I'll eat these one's then… try the meat".

Dean picks up a slice of roast beef and takes a bite… chews and moans at the taste.

"Good huh ?" grins Lu.

Dean nods rapidly as he chews.

Dean eats all the roast beef and cheese on his plate while Lucifer eats the last few tomato's before going back to fridge and getting the milk out to pore them both a big glass each.

"We have a cook, her name is Rachel and she will make you anything you want during the day or if you just want a drink or a snack you can come in here and get it yourself. Eat what you like, drink what you like… the only rule I'm going to set you is don't leave the estate grounds alone… for your own safety Dean… a good looking boy like you isn't safe out there on your own ok" says Lucifer as he puts the glass of milk before Dean.

Dean takes the glass and drinks it all in one go "Forgot how good that tastes" he says before thinking then glances up at Lu in fear.

Lucifer frowns sure he remembered Gabriel telling them that the houses only give them milk til they are three or four… and wondering how Dean even remembers the taste after eleven years.

Dean looks down quickly.

"Would you like more milk Dean ? We have plenty… I could even put some chocolate in it for you…" Lucifer offers.

Dean shakes his head as he remembers what they were taught… greedy boys are bad boys, take what's given you and never ask for more even if it is offered "No… thank you S… Lu" he says.

Lucifer sighs… 'This is going to take some patience' he thinks.

Once the boy has eaten Lucifer takes him back upstairs to his room to show him the bathroom. He shows Dean how to work the shower and the shampoo and body wash "The white one is for your hair… try not to get it in your eyes cause it stings a little when you do and the blue one is to wash your body. I'll leave a green towel on the basket there for you to dry off with just hang it over that rail there when your done… I'll be in my room waiting for you ok".

Dean nods "Yes Luc… thank you" he says softly.

"No worries… I'll have your bed made by the time your done so take as long as you want ok… enjoy the warm water" smiles Lucifer before turning and leaving Dean in the bathroom.

He goes to the spare room next to his own and flips the mattress before getting clean sheets, pillows and blankets for it. Lucifer makes the bed and leaves a second blanket half folded on the end in case Dean gets cold then goes back to his own room to wait for Dean.

When Lucifer closes the door behind him Dean exhales slowly and takes the shirt off, hangs it on the towel rail then steps into the shower, he closes the door behind him and turns the water on. He half remembers how to make the shower hot but his owner showing him before walking out had helped him relax a little more. Not much though he was still very wary of the blonde man… he couldn't help it. Anyone he had ever trusted had betrayed him or hurt him so he had become suspicious of everyone. He was waiting for the man's patience to run out and then he would be punished… he knew it and was trying hard to be good. He didn't take his time as the man had said too, he did what he had too and turned the water off. Dean got out the shower cubicle and dried himself with the towel his owner had left. When he was sure he was dry he slipped the shirt back on and hung up the towel then went to the door, stopped and swallowed hard before opening it slowly and walking back into his owners bedroom.

Lucifer smiles at him "Feel better ?" he asks softly.

The boy nods "Yes… Lu".

"Good" Lucifer gets up from where he'd been sitting on his bed "Follow me and I'll show you your room".

Dean follows him as he leaves the bedroom and walks down the hall a little to the next door, they walk in and Lucifer says "You can sleep in here tonight… if you don't like this room you can pick another one… we have a few spare" he crosses the room and flicks the bathroom light on "This is the bathroom in case you need it during the night… I left a spare blanket at the end there if one isn't enough and you get cold… um is there anything you want to ask me before I say goodnight ?".

Dean blinks at him then shakes his head a little .

"Alright then… remember I'm in the next room if you need anything. Goodnight Dean… I'll see you in the morning" adds Lucifer with a light pat to the boy's shoulder as he passed him on the way to the door.

Dean bites his bottom lip not sure if he should say anything… if he was supposed to then just before his owner shut the door he half whispers "Goodnight Lu".

Lucifer looks up at him and smiles, nods then closes the door before going to his own room.

~* Yes I know not my usual pairing but bare with me, this one could be interesting… All reviews welcome ! *~


	3. Chapter 3

Toys.

Chapter Three.

The door closes and Dean looks around the room slowly before walking over to the bed and staring at it. He was use to sleeping on a thin blanket on the floor and wasn't exactly sure what to do now. He closes his eyes and thinks 'Come on stupid… you knew this… think… what would mom do when she put me to bed…' he cringes at that thought and fights back the tears that fill his eyes. He would not think of her… it hurt too much to remember his life before…

The boy sighs and takes the blanket off the end of the bed, lays it on the floor on the far side of the bed and curls up on it with his head on his arm as a pillow. It took a long time for sleep to find him, every noise in the strange house made him jump and cringe in fear. Eventually his exhaustion won and he fell asleep only to wake a few hours later screaming.

Lucifer sits up quickly and bolts out of bed, runs to Dean's room and stops when he see's the empty, untouched bed, he blinks in confusion then follows the sound around the bed to find Dean on the floor shaking like a leaf.

He kneels beside him and puts his hand softly on the boys shoulder "Dean… it's ok, your safe here" he half whispers.

Lucifer almost tumbles backwards a lap full of shaking, sobbing boy suddenly will do that to you. He strokes Dean's back as the boy clings to him.

"Shhh, it's ok Dean… I've got you, your safe" soothes Lucifer.

Dean buries his face in his owners shoulder and sobs. Lucifer holds him til the crying stops then asks softly "Do you want to sleep in my room the rest of the night ?".

Dean pulls back a little and nods slowly "Please" he whispers.

Lucifer smiles softly "On one condition…".

Dean stares at him, thinking that this is it… his owner is going to want sex.

"You sleep in bed with me… not on the floor ok" adds Lu.

Dean nods a little "Yes… Lu".

"Good… come on then lets get to bed" replies Lucifer as he lifts Dean off his lap so he can get up. He takes the boys hand and leads him back to his own room.

Once in bed and comfortable Lucifer asks "Dean… why were you on the floor ?".

"That's where toys sleep" replies Dean.

Lucifer feels his stomach roll again and he frowns deeply "Your not a toy any more Dean… no more sleeping on the floor ok".

"Yes… S… Lu" half whispers Dean.

"I know it's too early for you to trust me… god only knows what you've been through… so I get it but I promise you Dean you can trust me… I won't hurt you or use you… I just want to help you" says Lucifer.

The boys face falls and he whispers "They wanted to help me too… they said they would… but they sold me".

Lucifer rolls onto his side and looks at Dean "Who ? Who sold you ?".

Dean starts to tremble and shake his head "I… I can't… he'll hurt me if I say".

Lucifer frowns more "No one can hurt you any more Dean… you belong to me, as disgusting as that is… it allows me to protect you. I won't allow anyone to hurt you… you can tell me".

The boy stares at him for a few minutes then nods slowly before whispering "The social worker… he said he'd help me… find me a good foster home but he sold me instead".

Lucifer gasps… horrified.

"Oh my god… how old were you Dean ?" asks Lucifer.

"Ten" replies Dean.

Lucifer cries then… he pulls Dean into his arms and holds the boy tightly.

Dean forgets himself when he see's his owner cry… he reaches up and wipes the tears away gently with his fingers.

"I'm sorry… please don't cry… you've been so nice and I don't want to upset you… I'll be good I promise" says Dean.

Lucifer catches his wrist and smiles softly before kissing Dean's finger tips "You have nothing to say sorry for Dean… what you have been through upset me not you ok".

Dean nods.

"No wonder you remember what milk tastes like then… I won't press you now, it's been a long day and you need some sleep but in the next few days I want you to sit down with me and tell me everything. What that man did is illegal Dean… only babies are allowed to be sold and I will see him punished for it" assures Lu.

Fear floods Dean's face "Then they'll know I told… they'll take me back and he'll punish me" he cries in panic.

"No Dean… they will all be punished not you. Selling new born babies is one thing but selling a ten year old child who had a family… a life and is old enough to remember it… that's heinous and highly illegal. Besides… I own you, they can't take you unless I say they can" says Lucifer.

Dean goes very still then… looks at where he has ended up… laying pressed tightly to his owners side, head on his shoulder, hand on his chest and he gasps… panic's and shifts away quickly. Lucifer sighs deeply and frowns.

"Dean… I would never say they can take you… your not a toy… you should never have been sold. Please come back here… I liked the way you were snuggled up to me…" says Lu softly.

"You did ?" asks Dean.

Lucifer nods "Yes Dean… I did, you looked relaxed… almost happy to be there".

A very small smile graces the boys lips as he whispers "Your warm… it felt nice".

Lucifer opens his arms.

Dean moves back into them and snuggles close to his owner.

Lucifer holds Dean tightly, stroking his back softly "There… that's better… try and get some sleep" says Lu.

Dean nods against his owners shoulder "Yes Lu" he whispers.

Lucifer smiles as he notes the lack of hesitation in using his name and thinks maybe this won't take as long as thought it would… hopes that Dean will come to trust him quickly. Prays that Dean will see he is safe and protected here and find some happiness here.

~* I hope this isn't moving to fast for you all… I hate the slow build up as a reader and try not to write that way… all reviews welcome ! *~


	4. Chapter 4

Toys.

Chapter Four.

After finding a second shirt for Dean to wear they go downstairs for breakfast to find Michael and Gabriel already in the kitchen. Gabriel grins at the younger boy "Morning Deano… how'd you sleep ?" he asks.

"I had a nightmare" half whispers Dean.

Gabriel nods "I used to have them too… then I started sleeping in Mike's bed and they went away" grins Gabe.

Dean glances at his owner.

"Morning Mike… Gabe" greets Lu.

"Morning brother… morning Dean" smiles Michael.

"Good morning Sir" replies Dean softly.

"Morning Lu" says Gabe with a smile and a head tilt at Dean.

Lucifer rolls his eyes knowing what Gabe was inferring.

"Dean… you don't have to call me sir… Michael or Mike is fine" smiles Michael.

Dean looks to Lucifer who nods and smiles.

"Ok… Michael" says Dean softly.

Lucifer smiles and pats the stool next to him… Dean moves over and hops up on it.

"Is Rachel in yet ?" asks Lucifer.

"Not yet… we were just contemplating toast or waffles" replies Michael.

Gabriel rolls his eyes and fake whispers to Dean "He was contemplating toast… I was thinking pop tarts".

Dean smiles a little.

"Was that a dentist bill on your desk Mike ?" teases Lu as he goes to the cupboard to get a bowl for Dean.

Gabriel pokes his tongue at Lucifer who chuckles at him "No teaching Dean bad habits Gabe… he starts eating the way you do he'll have no teeth left".

Gabriel pouts.

Michael rubs his back.

The pout doesn't last long and Gabe is smiling again as he says "Oh I rounded up some clothes for Dean… some jeans and shirts… uh no underwear though…".

"Of course not… from what I hear you don't wear any" smiles Lucifer as he sets the bowl in front of Dean and fills it with cereal and milk.

Gabriel grins.

Michael chuckles and kisses his cheek "One of my Loves habits that I hope never changes".

Lucifer chuckles and smiles at them.

Dean stares down at the bowl in front of him, glances up at his owner then back to the bowl.

Lu notices the look, picks up the spoon and hands it to Dean "You don't have to wait for my permission to eat gorgeous… just dig in ok".

The boy takes the spoon and nods "Yes Lu" he replies before dipping his spoon into the cereal and starting to eat.

"Michael… we need to talk about a few things when you have a spare moment" says Lucifer.

"Oh course… I should be done by ten… come see me after that" replies Michael.

"Your working from home today ?" asks Gabriel happily.

"Yes Love, I am" replies Michael.

Gabriel bounces on his stool.

"Good luck getting any work done Mike" teases Lu.

Michael just grins at his brother.

Dean had enjoyed his cereal so much he had stopped paying attention to the others and was drinking the last of his milk from the bowl.

"Looks like we'll have to get extra milk in" smiles Michael.

Dean freezes and glances at him to see that all three of them are looking at him. He lowers the bowl slowly as he mumbles "Sorry… I…".

"No Dean… don't be, Mike wasn't chastising you… were you Mike" says Lucifer quickly.

"No of course not… I meant that seeing you like your milk so much we'll have to make sure we have plenty" smiles Michael.

"When Mike found out I like chocolate… he made sure we always have some in the house… like I said last night Deano… living here is great. No fear… no being yelled at for the smallest thing, no being beaten for anything… we're safe here. Mike and Lu are good guys… scratch that great guys" smiles Gabe.

"You really don't get beaten ?" asks Dean softly.

Gabriel shakes his head "Nope… not even once, Mike would never hurt me. He only bought me to save me from men who would have hurt me".

Michael smiles lovingly at Gabriel "I got very lucky when Gabe fell in love with me… I had only thought to give him a safe home, to chase the fear from his eyes…".

Gabriel caresses Michael's cheek.

Michael turns to Dean "My brother and I hate the Toy trade Dean… you will not be treated as one in this house… ever".

Dean nods "Thank you… they tell us such scary things about what happens when you get sold… I was so scared".

Michael nods "I know… Gabriel told me all about it… but not all owners are like that Dean and the trainers tell you the worst things to scare you into submission…".

"What house is he from ?" asks Gabe.

"Greenwood I believe" says Michael.

Gabriel pales "Oh fuck… no wonder you were terrified… is… is He still there ?".

Dean bites his bottom lip and nods, knowing exactly who Gabriel meant.

Gabriel gets up and hugs Dean "He can't hurt you ever again ok… Lu won't let him… your safe now Dean… Azazel will never touch you again".

Lucifer and Michael exchange a look as the ex toys hug.

After breakfast Lucifer shows Dean around the house and urges him to pick a bedroom of his own.

The boy bites his bottom lip.

"Go on… say it" says Lucifer.

"I'd rather stay next to your room… if that's ok, Lu" says Dean softly.

'Hell you could sleep with me and that would be more than ok' thinks Lu as he smiles and nods "Of course it is Dean… and if you have any more nightmares don't hesitate to crawl into bed with me".

Dean actually smiles then.

Lucifer grins back.

"So want to see the grounds now ?" asks Lu.

Dean nods "Yes Lu… I would".

They end up sitting by the pond talking for hours… Dean slowly but surely relaxes around Lu and forgets that the man owns him at times as he talks about the things he used to love before he was betrayed and sold off.

So by the time Lucifer walks into Michael's office he is angrier than he has ever been.

"I want that bastards head on a plate Mike" he growls as he walks in.

Michael frowns "Who exactly ?" he asks.

~* Thank my muse for the two chapters in a row… possibly three yet… all reviews welcome ! *~


	5. Chapter 5

Toys.

Chapter Five.

"The fucking bastard who sold Dean to Greenwood…" snaps Lucifer as he sits opposite his brother "He was ten, Mike… his mom and dad died in a car accident and he had no other family… the fucking social worker sold him off instead of placing him in foster care".

Michael gasps and his eyes widen "Oh my god… oh that's horrible, that poor boy".

Lucifer nods "No wonder he doesn't trust anyone… he looses both parents and an adult tells him they will help him, look out for him then sells him off. He had ten years of loving family then gets thrown to the wolves… I'm lucky he's not catatonic the shit he's been through. I want the social worker found… I want him ruined Michael… and this Azazel prick that works at Greenwood… I want him dead".

"Did he… ?" Michael couldn't finish the sentence.

"No… no lucky for him Dean's still a virgin but he came close to raping him a few times… forced him to suck him off at least twice… the beatings… he dies for that alone Michael… a year ago he beat Dean so bad they thought he would die… they would have sold him already but he's only just recovered completely from it" says Lucifer.

Michael cringes and shakes his head "Gabe told me about Azazel… sounds like he's gotten worse since they sold Gabe. Don't worry Lu… we'll have the social worker found and charged… Greenwood too… they bought a ten year old… we're closing that place down for good brother" says Michael.

"I'll find out where he's from so we know where to look for the prick who sold him" says Lu.

Michael nods "Yes we need to know which office he was working out of but Lu… don't be too surprised if they have no record of Dean, the guy wouldn't have put him on file or may have destroyed any that did exist so he could sell him".

Lucifer growls.

"It won't matter Lu… we have Dean, his old school will have records of him, his family doctor too… we can prove he was ten when they sold him… we will get the bastard who did this" assures Michael.

"We have to Mike… If he see's that I found and punished the guy he'll trust me… I really want Dean to be able to trust me" says Lu.

Michael nods and gets up, knowing just how his brother feels… he had felt the same way about Gabriel, he sits on the edge of his desk and puts his hand on Lu's shoulder.

"Give it time Lu… he will see that you're a good man, that you want to look after him" smiles Michael.

Lucifer sighs "Am I though Mike ? When I'm not sick to my stomach over what he's been through I'm staring at his lips wondering if their as soft as they look… as sweet as they look".

"What do you want to do with those lips Lu ?" asks Michael softly.

"Kiss them…" sighs Lu.

Michael smiles "Other men would be thinking cruder thoughts brother… just don't do what I did… you know how guilty I felt that I'd fallen for Gabe… you know how sick I made myself trying to fight it. Your intentions are good… you are a good man and if you find love with Dean that is ok".

Lucifer sighs deeply as he remembers the sleepless nights, the guilt that ate Michael up… he also remembers Gabriel's confusion and hurt. He doesn't want that for Dean… doesn't want him thinking he's done anything wrong the way Gabe had.

He nods slowly "If he feels the same way… I won't fight it but I won't push him either".

"Of course not… that's not who you are Lu. I see the way you look at him… you want to protect and love him" replies Michael.

Lu nods again "Even under the fear and training I can see who he is Mike… he's a sweet, kind hearted boy who deserves to be happy".

"He will have that here… we will make sure of it" says Michael as he pats his little brothers shoulder.

"Yeah we will" agrees Lu.

When they had come inside Gabriel was waiting for them "Great there you are… I'm stealing Dean… I have clothes to show him" grins the older boy.

Dean looks at Lu who smiles and nods "Go with Gabe if you want… I have to see Mike anyway. We can go out a bit later and get you some more clothes if you want" says Lucifer.

"Yes Lu… thank you" replies Dean.

Lucifer smiles as Gabe puts his arm around Dean's shoulder and leads him off to show him the clothes he had for him.

"They fit better than the blue ones" says Gabriel as he looks at Dean.

Dean looks over his shoulder into the mirror "Their a bit tight on my ass aren't they ?".

Gabe chuckles "That's the whole point silly… how else is Lu going to notice how cute your ass is ?".

Dean blushes and looks back at Gabriel "Who says I want him too ?".

Gabriel laughs "Seen the way you look at him when he's not watching and don't try the I'm being attentive to my owner bullshit with me. Keeping one eye on your owners mood so you don't get beaten is one thing… the way you look at Lu is soooo not that".

Dean blushes deeply.

"Deano… it's ok. I was the same… two days after I got here… the fear subsided a lot and I noticed how damn hot Mike is… it helped chase the rest of the fear away. Knowing that I belonged to him… that he could just fuck me how ever he wanted and no one would stop him… but he hadn't so much as touched me helped me see I was safe here" says Gabe.

"We really are… aren't we ?" asks Dean.

"Oh hell yeah we are. You saw the way I just kissed Mike the other night… did I get yelled at… hit ?" replies Gabe.

"No" says Dean.

"They lied to us Dean… I mean some owners are probably like they said but not all of them… not My Mike… he loves me and has never even raised a hand to me" says Gabriel.

Dean nods "Don't tell him please…".

"What that I caught you checking out his ass ? Or that you sneak little glances at him when you think no one is watching ?" teases Gabe.

"Both" mutters Dean.

Gabriel rolls his eyes "Fine… I won't tell but do yourself a favour… don't try and hide it… it's ok to like him… very ok to be attracted to your white knight" grins Gabe.

Dean looks up "My what ?".

"Your knight in shinning armour… he saved you…" says Gabriel.

"Oh like snow white… or sleeping beauty" says Dean.

Gabriel stares at him "I've only just read those a few months ago… after Mike taught me to read properly… how do you know those stories ?".

Dean looks down, tears in his eyes as he half whispers "Mom used to read them to me before bed…".

Gabriel gasps, his hand flies up to cover his mouth "Oh my god".

Dean sighs deeply.

"You had parents ?" asks Gabe.

Dean nods takes a deep breath and sits on the end of Gabe's bed.

"You don't have talk about it if you don't want too but does Lu know ?" says Gabe.

Dean nods "I told him while we were outside… it's ok actually… it feels a bit better talking about it after so long… and I can now… I'm safe here… aren't I ?".

Gabriel nods "Yes you are".

~* Sorry no Dick in this fic… but I have an even better douche bag in mind for the guy who sold Dean… oh and no Cas or Sam in this one sorry *~


	6. Chapter 6

Toys.

Chapter Six.

Dean told Gabriel everything… and by the time he was done they sat hugging each other crying. Dean because he was finally allowed to talk about them… to morn them. Gabriel because he liked Dean and felt bad for the younger boy.

"Lu will find that bastard… you watch, he'll go to jail for what he's done to you Deano…" sniffs Gabe as he wipes his face.

Dean nods and wipes at his own tears.

There is a knock on Gabriel's door.

"Come in" calls Gabe.

Lucifer opens the door and walks in with a smile on his face… it dies quickly when he see's Dean's tear streaked face.

"Dean… what happened ? Are you ok ?" he asks as he moves to him.

"Dean was telling me about his parents Lu… he's ok" says Gabe.

Lucifer kneels beside Dean and gently rubs his arm "So you two are getting along well then huh… that's good".

Dean nods "Gabe is really nice".

Gabriel smiles happily at his new friend.

"Yeah he is and it's good that you have some one to talk too… some one who gets what you've been through. Gabe can help you a lot" says Lu.

Dean nods.

To try and lighten the mood Gabriel says "You should show Lu how well your new jeans fit Deano".

The look he gets from Dean makes him snicker.

"I'd like to see them" says Lu innocently.

Dean bites his bottom lip and gets up… turns around slowly to show Lu the jeans.

"The blue ones are a little baggy on him… but these fit perfect don't you think Lu ?" says Gabe.

Lucifer licks his lips as he stares.

Gabriel see's the look and grins.

"I told you they were to tight" mumbles Dean.

"No ! I uh… I mean no they fit perfectly… Gabe's right. Very nice… do you like them though Dean ?" says Lu.

A small smile appears on Dean's lips, he turns and nods "Yeah I do… the blue ones are too loose, I feel like their about to fall off".

Lucifer looks at Gabe "What size are they ?".

Gabriel tells him and he nods "What about shirts… did you have any Gabe ?".

"Yep… I gave Dean four that fit him really well but you'll have to take him underwear shopping" replies Gabriel.

Lucifer nods "Socks and shoes too, some jackets for when it starts getting colder, pyjama's too".

"I can sleep in the shirts you gave me Lu" says Dean softly, hoping he'll be allowed to keep them, he likes the way they smell.

"If you want too… they are yours now, I'll never fit them again" says Lu.

Dean smiles.

Gabriel rolls his eyes but grins.

He had been so scared when he was first bought… the lies the trainers told him had him convinced that his owner would use him the moment they got him to their home. That he would be punished if he resisted them in any way, if he spoke without being asked something.

Yet he had been here a whole day almost and no one had used him, hurt him or yelled at him… they were nice to him, fed him, gave him clothes and spoke to him like they did each other… like he was a person and not a toy. Dean was starting to relax… to feel safer. Starting to think Gabriel was right… he wasn't a stupid boy and knew enough to understand that his liking the way Lu's shirt smelled… liking Lu's smell meant something. He was loathe to admit it but he had never felt this safe with anyone… he liked Gabe, yes but was just a little wary of him and Michael made him nervous even though he had been nothing but kind. Lu however made him feel safe… cared for and he hadn't had that in so very long and hoped it would last. That and the tall blonde man was very good looking and he is fifteen after all.

To help Dean feel better and hopefully more at home Lucifer takes him shopping and not just for clothes, he intended to buy all sorts of things for the boy. They are in one of the larger department stores… in the game section. Dean stands staring at the TV's with the different games showing.

"So what kind of games did you play before" asks Lu.

"Nothing like these… they almost look real… but uh I liked the quest one's. You know you're a knight or wizard and you have to do all these trials and stuff to get the prize and save the kingdom…" says Dean.

Lucifer nods and grins "Oh you'll like Fable then… it's a good one".

Dean looks up at his owner "You play ?" he asks softly.

Lucifer nods "Yeah some times, I like the adventure games too… Blood omen; soul reaver has some good puzzles if you don't mind being a vampire hybrid thing".

Dean smiles happily "Could we get one we can play together ?" he asks.

"Yeah… of course we can… lets see multi player adventures…hmmm" says Lu as he looks at the shelves of games. Dean smiles and shifts ever so slightly closer to Lu. He watches as he picks up some games and turns back around.

"I've got you all three Fable games and a few we can play together… that ok for a start ?" says Lucifer.

Dean nods quickly "Yes Lu… thank you".

"Ok then… lets have a look around and see what else you need yeah ?" asks Lucifer.

Dean smiles "Ok… I think you said shoes and jackets".

Lu nods "I did but you need other stuff too… I don't work much but when I do I'm gone most of the day so you will need things to amuse you. Games, books… music, you can learn an instrument if you like… anything Dean I want you happy".

"I like music… never tried playing it though… that might be fun" replies Dean.

Lu grins more and holds out his hand… Dean only hesitates a few moments before taking it and letting Lu lead him off to look at more things. Lucifer had never enjoyed shopping more… the looks on Dean's face made him smile. Looks of wonder and amazement at how much things had changed. He forcefully pushed thoughts that Dean had seen nothing but the inside of Greenwood for five years away and had fun with the boy.

Three hours later, his feet hurting a little from walking around and for the last hour actually being dragged as Dean got more and more excited Lucifer stops and sits "I need a break… or my feet will fall off Dean" he grins.

Dean sits next to him "Ok… sorry, there's just so much to see".

Lucifer chuckles "Pace yourself dear boy… we can shop any time… I'm thinking we decide on eating out or seeing what Rachel made".

Dean bites his bottom lip and says softly "What ever she made is fine if you want to go home".

"Now now Novak… why haven't you got a collar on that toy ?" sneers Crowley as he walks up to them.

Lucifer is on his feet before the man gets close and stepping in front of Dean as he says "Stay behind me ok".

Dean nods "Yes Lu" he whispers.

~* Hope you all like this little tale so far… reviews always welcome ! *~


	7. Chapter 7

Toys.

Chapter Seven.

"He is mine and wears what I want him too so mind your own business" Lucifer replies.

"Did Black get first re sale on him or not ?" asks Crowley.

Lucifer snarls "I will never sell him so both of you can stop asking right now… I will tell you what I told that other piece of shit… stay away from him and me".

Crowley raises an eyebrow and smirks "Call me when you change your mind" then turns and walks away.

"You'll burn in hell before that happens asshole !" snaps Lucifer.

He hears a small sigh from behind him and feels the hand caught in the back of his shirt.

"He's going… it's ok Dean" he reassures as he watches the man walk away then Lucifer turns and puts his hand on the boys shoulder "You ok ?".

Dean nods "Yeah… can we go home now please Lu".

"Yes we can… come on" replies Lu as he holds out his hand.

Dean takes it without hesitation and grips tightly as they leave the store.

"I hate that man" mutters Lu as they get to the car.

"The other one was scarier" replies Dean.

"From when I was bringing you home ?" asks Lu.

Dean nods.

"Don't be fooled gorgeous boy they are just as bad as each other… Crowley just hides it better" says Lucifer as he opens the door for Dean.

The boy nods and gets in the car.

They listen to the radio on the way home and Dean hums along with a few songs he knows and thinks that yet again this man beside him had protected him so by the time they are unloading all the bags he feels a bit better.

"Oh you spoiled bitch… look at all that" cries Gabriel as he comes out to help bring stuff inside.

"I got multi player games and some cd's… do you like the Beatles ?" says Dean.

"How could anyone not ?" grins Gabe.

The three of them make short work of getting all the bags to Dean's room and putting them on the bed.

"No teasing Dean… your just as spoiled young man" adds Lu as he puts his bags down.

"I am aren't I ?" chuckles Gabe.

"Has Rachel announced dinner yet ?" asks Lu.

Gabriel nods "Uh huh… she's making roast chicken and I begged for honey carrots".

"Glad we came home for dinner then… I love honey carrots" smiles Lu.

"Me too" agrees Gabriel "Ever had them Dean ?".

Dean thinks a moment "I don't think so… I remember carrots and their not bad".

"You will never eat carrots any other way again once you've had Rachel's" grins Gabriel.

"He's right" nods Lucifer "So did you want to rest or some thing Dean ?"

The boy shakes his head "No thanks Lu… I was hoping we could try the games".

Lucifer grins and nods "Of course we can… Gabe, popcorn duty. Dean and I will get the soda".

Gabriel does a fake stand to attention and salutes "Yes Sir… and don't forget the Twinkies" he grins

"If you haven't eaten them all" replies Lucifer.

They all laugh and wander downstairs with Dean's new games.

Gabe showed Dean how to work the TV and X box and then opened the cabinet next to them. Dean gasps "Wow are they all yours ?" he asks Gabe.

Gabriel shakes his head and says "Nah just some of them… the rest are Lu's".

"There's room for yours too if you want to keep them down here" adds Lucifer.

Dean smiles "Yeah… makes sense when the game things here".

The three of them were still playing when Rachel called them all to dinner, they had even talked Michael into joining them. The four of them were fighting off an attack when she walked into the game room.

"Dinner is ready" announces Rachel.

"We're fighting for our lives and she wants to feed us" quips Gabe.

"Even knights need to eat young man" replies Rachel.

Michael chuckles.

"I'm an elf not a knight" retorts Gabe.

Dean laughs "Elves don't need to eat… no more Twinkies Gabe".

Gabriel looks horrified at the very idea and they burst out laughing.

"Mr Novak please…" says Rachel.

Michael nods and hits pause "They await their death when we return… lets eat".

They all put their controllers down and follow Rachel to the dinning room. Gabriel sits next to Michael and Dean sits down next to Lu without being asked or told and that puts a big smile on the man's face.

He fills Dean's plate then his own.

"Try everything… what you don't like, don't eat ok" says Lu.

Dean nods "Ok… um can I have chocolate in my milk this time please Lu ?".

Lucifer grins and ruffles the boy's hair a bit "Of course you can Dean".

"Make that two" puts in Gabe.

"May as well make it three… Mike ?" says Lucifer.

"Why fight it… four large chocolate milks please Rachel" smiles Michael.

She nods and heads to the kitchen to make a jug of it and fetch four glasses as well.

Gabriel spears a baby carrot with his fork and puts it in his mouth… he moans.

Dean raises an eyebrow and turns to Lu to see him doing the same thing.

"Oh so good" says Gabe around the mouthful of honey carrot.

Lucifer nods as he chews.

Dean spears a carrot and tries it… his eyes close a little and he makes a mmmm noise.

Lucifer shifts a little when he does… the noise going straight to his crotch and turns to the boy to say something about the food but the expression on his face makes his cock twitch even more and he looks away quickly. Gabriel chuckles having seen the moment.

"They are awesome" says Dean after he swallows.

"Thank you Dean" says Rachel as she walks back into the room with a tray.

He smiles at her and she smiles back then sets the glasses in front of each of them before pouring the chocolate milk.

They all thank her as they continue to eat.

"There is chocolate fudge brownies for dessert but I'm sure you can find them after the battle is won… I will see you all tomorrow… goodnight" she says.

The four of them bid her a goodnight as they ate.

"So did you spoil Dean rotten today Lu ?" asks Michael.

Lu nods "I did… well I started… any idea what instrument is easiest to learn Mike ?".

"No… not really but I'll ask Ed… he plays guitar" replies Michael.

"Great thanks… Dean's thinking of learning to play something" says Lucifer.

"Oh that should be fun…" smiles Michael.

Dean nods.

"Gabe can sing while you play" offers Michael.

Gabriel blushes and rolls his eyes "Yeah right".

"You have a lovely voice Gabe" counters Michael.

"You do Gabe" adds Lucifer.

Gabriel blushes more "Have not".

"Um… how am I going to learn ?" asks Dean softly, just thinking of it.

"We'll get a tutor to come here and teach you… Ed could teach you guitar if that's the one you want to learn" replies Lu.

"Who's Ed ?" asks Dean warily.

"Our head of security… big bald guy in a black suit" grins Gabe.

"Oh" says Dean.

"Don't worry Dean, Ed is a very nice man… he's just very large" smiles Michael.

Dean nods and smiles a little.

~* A little more good Lucifer for you all… all reviews welcome *~


	8. Chapter 8

Toys.

Chapter Eight.

After their run in with Crowley, Lucifer decided to hold off on more shopping for a week or so. He did not want to rush Dean and hated that he had been having such a good time only to have it tainted. He had found out everything Dean could still remember about where he was from and his last name and given the information to Michael who had a PI look into it. So until they heard back from him all Lucifer could do was help Dean settle in. He spent time with him, let him spend time with Gabriel or alone if he wanted and just generally did everything he could think of to make Dean happy. He also wanted Dean to feel safe here at home and was working on getting him to feel more comfortable sleeping in his own room… three of the five nights Dean had been here he had ended up in Lu's bed. Not that Lucifer minded… but it was getting more difficult to hide his arousal at waking up with the boy snuggled up to him… Dean smelled so good. So on the sixth night Lu lay in bed with Dean in his room until he fell asleep then very gently and quietly slipped out of Dean's bed and went to his own.

Just like the first night he woken by a scream and bolts out of bed and into Dean's room to find the boy sitting up in his bed, shaking and crying. He rushes to his side and crawls on the bed "Dean… it's ok I'm here" he pulls the boy into his arms and holds him "I've got you… it's ok" he assures him.

Dean sobs "He was coming for me… and you weren't there".

Lucifer cringes and feels like such an idiot… no wonder Dean ended up in his bed so often if was still having nightmares.

"Oh Dean I'm so sorry… your safe here I promise and he won't ever touch you again, I'd kill him before he got anywhere near you" swears Lu.

Dean clings to him, sniffling and nodding "Ok" he whispers.

Lucifer strokes the boy's back slowly as he holds him "I'll stay with you… I'm sorry I left".

"Don't like sleeping alone" mumbles Dean.

'Neither do I' thinks Lucifer "Ok… I uh…".

Dean pulls back a little and looks up at Lu "I'm sorry for being so much trouble Lu".

"No… Dean your not… it's me…" he exhales deeply "I don't mind having you in my bed I just didn't want to scare you" replies Lucifer.

"Scare me how" asks Dean looking confused.

Lucifer frowns as he realizes there really is no delicate way to put it without sounding patronizing.

"I usually wake up hard… I didn't want you thinking I was going to force you… ok" he admits as he blushes deeply.

"Oh…OH…" Dean blushes too and looks away.

"Sorry I have no control over it…" says Lu.

"Do all guys wake up like that ?" asks Dean softly.

Lucifer nods "Most of us".

Dean bites his bottom lip.

"Same problem huh ?" Lu tries to lighten the mood.

Dean nods solemnly "But only when I have certain dreams…".

"What can I say… the penis has a mind of it's own" Lu chuckles.

Dean giggles a little.

"Lets get back into bed huh ?" suggest Lucifer.

Dean nods and lifts the blanket for Lu to slide in then snuggles close when the older man is comfortable.

"I won't be scared Lu… I know you won't hurt me" mumbles Dean as he drifts off to sleep, his face buried in Lu's shoulder.

Lucifer smiles and kisses the top of his head lightly.

Michael stares at Gabriel "Are you sure ?".

Gabe nods "Yep… Dean pretty much said so himself… I mean he is fifteen so the hormone thingies are there… and he gives Lu these looks like he's trying to decide if he's allowed to like him that way or if he'd get in trouble".

Michael sighs and runs a hand down his face.

Gabriel frowns a little "Or it could be he thinks Lu would be offended… I mean he makes it very clear Dean is not a toy and he won't treat him that way… maybe Dean thinks he doesn't want him at all".

"Do you know if it's common ?" asks Mike.

"Uh what ?" asks Gabe.

"Toys… or ex toys falling for an owner who has no interest in them that way ?" says Michael.

Gabriel gives his 'now how am I supposed to know that' look and Michael smiles softly.

"Sorry stupid question… I don't associate with those who own Toys… and treat them like property as you know… perhaps I should let Dean know that Lu does see him that way" says Michael.

"I can tell him" says Gabe.

"He may not believe it from you… but from Lu's brother… I think he would be hard pressed not too" replies Mike as he pulls Gabe onto his lap.

Gabriel grins "Yeah maybe and if that doesn't work I can tell Lu that Deano thinks he's hot".

Michael chuckles "Let's save that as a last resort huh… we don't want to rush them".

Gabriel bites his bottom lip hoping he won't hurt Mike's feelings "Your wrong on that Lover… five years of no love… no one who cared about him… a little push is just what he needs and so is Lu".

Michael smiles and squeezes Gabe a little "How did you get so wise Love ?".

"I learnt it from you" smiles Gabriel happily as he snuggles back into his boyfriends arms.

When Dean sleeps alone he dreams of Azazel… dreams of torment and pain… constant fear of being sent to the monster for punishment, of the last beating he took from him and he always wakes up screaming.

When Dean sleeps with Lu he dreams of soft touches, kisses and loving words… he dreams that the man who is so good to him, so kind, so hot makes love to him slowly, tenderly and he always wakes up hard.

~* Thank you all for the reviews and uh to answer a few question a) Welcome to my dark side… we have cupcakes ! b) AU's allow for so many things you can't do in reality based fiction that's why I favour them c) Dean will not be taking part in the punishment of those who hurt him… he doesn't need to see them ever again… I think that's it. Oh and for those of you wondering how graphic I will be getting with descriptions of the Toy trade or who others treat their's… I won't be, I am trying to focus on Lucifer/ Dean not why they met… so the squeamish can keep reading unless smut offends thee… *~


	9. Chapter 9

Toys.

Chapter Nine.

As always when he sleeps with Dean, Lucifer wakes up hard, he sighs softly and just tries not to move as the boy is snuggled close and half draped over him. 'I really am a masochist aren't I… how is he ever supposed to see me as anything other than the guy who bought him' he thinks as he lays there. He looks down at Dean as the boy sleeps and marvels at how gorgeous he is. Lucifer wonders if Dean will ever want him or if he has doomed himself to a life of pinning for the boy. His eyes go wide and he holds perfectly still as Dean's hand brushes past his hard on as the boy shifts in his sleep. Dean presses closer to him and Lucifer feels that he too is hard 'If only that were for me' he thinks as he closes his eyes and tries to focus on his breathing.

Dean wakes slowly… he snuggles closer to Lu… to the smell he has come to love and tries not to wake up… the dream was too good to leave. He was in Lu's arms, being kissed all over slowly. He moans Lu's name softly as he presses even closer.

Lucifer opens his eyes and looks down at Dean… he frowns sure he heard his name but the boy is still asleep. He sighs softly and tries to go back to sleep himself. Dean shifts again and slowly opens his eyes, he blinks and moves his head to look up at Lu. He smiles as he thinks he'd like to wake up like this always… safe in Lu's arms.

Lucifer opens his eyes and looks down at Dean, smiles softly when he see's he's awake "Morning Dean".

"Morning Lu" Dean half whispers.

Dean blushes deeply as he realizes that he's hard and it's pressed against Lu's leg… he shifts away quickly muttering "Sorry".

Lu smiles "Don't be… good dream I see".

Dean just nods.

"Yeah me too… so I think I'll go grab a shower before breakfast… if you know what I mean" winks Lu with a smile.

Dean chuckles "Yeah good idea… me too".

"So who was she ?" grins Lu.

"Who ?" Dean asks.

"The girl you were dreaming about" replies Lu.

Dean shakes his head "Wasn't a girl".

"Oh… ok… some actor I bet" Lucifer smiles.

Dean just blushes.

Lucifer gets up and heads for his own room, stops at the door "See you at breakfast Dean".

"Ok Lu" Dean nods.

He lays there for a little while after Lu leaves wondering who the man had been dreaming about… hoping that it was him then he berates himself for being so stupid… Lu had made it clear he didn't want Dean that way. So the boy drags himself out of bed with a deep sigh then goes to have a shower… he's not as hard any more and doesn't bother to touch himself… just stands under the warn water and feels miserable.

Lucifer stands in his own shower… cock in hand, a moan of Dean on his lips as he strokes himself slowly… images of Dean in his mind. Of him smiling, licking chocolate sauce off his lips, the small pout he gets when he thinks Gabriel is laughing at him. He cums moaning Dean's name and slumps against the tiles a little… panting. A few minutes later he is washing himself off when he suddenly realizes he has seen Dean naked… his very first sight of the boy in fact yet he does not picture him naked when he jerks off… Lucifer frowns as he wonders what that means.

Both of them are unusually quiet at breakfast and both Michael and Gabriel start to worry.

"So what are we doing today Deano ?" asks Gabe.

Dean shrugs "What ever you want Gabe".

"How about we drag Mike and Lu out to the pool ?" suggest Gabriel.

Dean glances at Lu quickly then back to his bowl "If they want too" he says.

"What do you say Lover… come swimming with us ?" grins Gabe.

"Sounds good… I'm in" replies Michael.

"Lu ?" asks Gabe.

Lucifer nods "Sure… sounds good".

They go back to eating.

"I might just read for awhile…" says Dean when he finishes his cereal.

Gabriel frowns and wonders what happened "Uh… do you know how to swim Deano ?".

Dean nods "Yeah".

"So why not swim with us ?" asks Gabe.

"I don't have anything to swim in" mumbles Dean.

"I'm sure Gabe can… oh wait… he doesn't own trunks" says Lu as he rolls his eyes.

"Then what do you swim in ?" asks Dean.

"The pool" chuckles Gabriel.

Michael laughs and shakes his head "Oh you walked right into that one Dean… his dislike of underwear extends to swimming trunks as well" Michael leans closer to Dean and mock whispers "We're lucky he wears clothes at all".

Dean laughs and smiles at Gabe.

"Hmm, what about the boxers I got you to try… you could swim in them seeing you prefer boxer briefs" puts in Lucifer.

Dean turns to him and smiles "That's a good idea… I'll do that".

Lucifer grins.

Gabriel pouts, he'd hoped Dean would follow his lead. He gives Michael a meaningful look then turns to Lu "I need to talk to you about something after breakfast please Lu… I'm sure Dean can help Mike clean up before we swim".

Lucifer looks over at Gabe "Oh uh ok".

After breakfast Dean takes half the bowls and cups to the sink while Michael takes the other half. Gabriel has already dragged Lu off.

"So how do you like it here so far Dean ?" asks Mike.

"I like it a lot… your all really nice" Dean replies.

Michael smiles "So are you Dean… we love having you here and Gabe loves having a friend".

Dean smiles "Me too".

"I was wondering if I could ask you something Dean… it's a little personal though" says Mike.

Dean nods "You can ask me".

"I was wondering if your attracted to my brother ? You know… I uh mean sexually" asks Mike softly as he rinses the bowls.

Dean stares at him.

"It's ok if you are… just something Gabe said the other day stuck with me… and I wanted to make sure you know two things Dean. First of all Lu will never treat you as a Toy, he would never force you to do anything you don't want to do. He's a better man than that… and secondly he does want you that way but doesn't want to scare you or rush you so I think you will have to let him know if you like him or not… ok" says Michael.

Dean swallows hard and nods, takes the bowls as Michael hands them to him and puts them in the dishwasher.

"Yes Michael" says Dean finally.

"Yes what ?" he asks.

"I am attracted to Lu" half whispers Dean.

Michael smiles "Good… you both deserve to be happy and I've seen how the two of you are together… he smiles more since you moved in, he laughs more too".

"He does ?" asks Dean.

Michael nods "Oh yes… you make him happy Dean and I love seeing that".

Dean grins.

"Are you worried he'd react badly if you… oh I don't know… uh say if you kissed him ?" asks Mike.

Dean nods a little "I didn't think he wanted me… he hasn't touched me".

"That's because you are not a Toy Dean… you have to forget your training when it comes to Lu… I know those lessons were harsh but those people are nothing like Lu. He's just waiting for some sign you want him too… real men call it being a gentleman and they do that with those they care for" smiles Michael.

Dean bites his bottom lip "So if I kissed him on the lips he would be ok with that ?" he asks.

"Oh yes he would… I'll bet you, your fire axe he kisses you back, well after a moment of being stunned he'll kiss you back" Mike grins.

Dean giggles.

~* Had to give them a little nudge… that or I can give you a little Michael / Gabriel smut… up to you all… reviews more than welcome ! *~


	10. Chapter 10

Toys.

Chapter Ten.

Awhile later the four of them are in the pool swimming and splashing each other. Michael sits on the steps in water up to his waist as Gabriel floats in front of him, keeping himself close by holding the step his boyfriend sits on. Giving Mike a perfect view of his ass as it bobs out of the water behind him.

"Tease" grins Michael.

Gabriel winks at him cheekily.

Dean clings to an inflatable lounge trying to keep it right way up as Lu swims around and under him trying to get him off it.

Dean squeals and laughs and swats at Lu as he tries to hang on.

"You have the best idea's Love" says Michael as he watches them.

"I know" grins Gabe.

Michael chuckles and leans down to kiss his boy.

"Swimming is not laying on a lounger dry… off you get" says Lu as he lifts the side of it.

"No… Lu please… the water is cold" squeals Dean as he slides sideways on the slightly wet plastic.

Lucifer laughs and keeps pushing.

"Nooooo" squeals Dean as he scrabbles to stay on the lounger.

He reaches out and grabs Lu's shoulder and pulls him in closer, hesitates a moment then moves forward and kisses him on the lips.

Lucifer freezes, his mind goes blank for a moment then kicks back in and panic's. He pushes away from Dean eyes wide not knowing what to say.

Dean blushes and pulls away from him, lets go of his shoulder and looks down.

"What… I mean… what was that for Dean ?" stammers Lu.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have" mumbles Dean.

Lucifer frowns and reaches out to take Dean's hand, he squeezes it gently "Hey come on… talk to me… I didn't say you shouldn't have… you surprised me is all…".

Dean looks up a little "I wanted too" he whispers.

Lucifer grins "You did ?".

Dean nods.

"I'm sorry I have to ask this Dean but do you really want too or do you think it's what I want ?" asks Lucifer softly.

"I really wanted too" replies Dean.

Lucifer grins more.

"Michael said it was ok to like you the way I do… he said I'd have to show you though cause you don't want to scare me" babbles Dean.

'Thank you Mike' thinks Lucifer as he squeezes Dean's hand a little.

"He's right… it is ok… more than ok and I didn't want to push you Dean… didn't want you thinking that you have to be with me" half whispers Lucifer.

Dean looks up more.

Lucifer smiles at him softly "You can kiss me any time you like".

Dean smiles "I can ?".

Lucifer nods "Yes please".

Dean leans in again and kisses Lu… he kisses back this time.

Gabriel and Michael were busy kissing each other and didn't see Lucifer and Dean's first kiss. Which is probably for the best… knowing Gabriel he would have called out something cheeky and embarrassed Dean.

When the kiss broke they looked at each other and grinned.

"Don't think kisses will keep you dry young man" says Lu as he gives an extra hard push.

Dean screams as he slips off the lounger and into the water.

Lucifer laughs and waits for him to come up.

Michael and Gabriel stop kissing and look up as the boys scream.

"Told you Lu would win" grins Gabe.

Michael nods "You did".

Dean comes up gasping "Not fair !".

Lucifer laughs harder.

Dean pouts but can't hold it and ends up grinning at Lu as he swims over to him.

"Who said I was playing fair ?" grins Lu.

Dean chuckles and slips his arms around Lu's neck.

"Hang on" says Lu before he starts to back stroke to the shallow end where he can stand.

Dean hangs on and kicks his feet to help.

Lucifer stops and stands up the water at mid chest now and he reaches under Dean's thigh's and wraps the boy's legs around his waist.

"That's better" he smiles.

Dean smiles back "Yes it is".

Lucifer leans in and kisses Dean tenderly.

When the kiss breaks he husks "Wanted to kiss you for days now…".

Dean grins then bites his bottom lip as he asks "Lu… who were you dreaming about this morning ?".

Lucifer blushes "You… always you Dean".

Dean grins more.

"So who were you dreaming of ?" asks Lucifer.

"You… you were kissing me all over" replies Dean with a blush of his own.

"I can make that dream come true" winks Lu.

Dean nods "Yes please… I'd like that".

"Damn we're a good team" grins Gabe.

Michael nods "Yes we are… look how happy they are".

Gabriel grins more "Lets leave them to it huh… I'm all wet and naked Lover" he wiggles his eyebrow.

Michael chuckles "Just the way I like you Love".

The two of them slip out of the pool quietly and head off to their room.

Lucifer squeezes Dean's ass lightly making him wriggle a little.

The boy blushes as he feels himself harden.

"Lu" he gasps.

"Hmm ?" asks Lucifer as he kisses along Dean's jaw.

The boy whines softly.

"Sorry Gorgeous… it was just too tempting, you have a perfect ass" husks Lu.

Dean blushes more and mutters "No I don't".

"Yes you do… and in those black jeans Gabe gave you… oh Dean… I can barely keep my hands off it" moans Lucifer.

Dean giggles "Really ?".

"Yes really… I think all of you is gorgeous but your ass is extra hot" winks Lu.

Dean grins.

"Lu can I sleep with you from now on ?" he asks softly.

Lucifer nods "Of course you can Dean… I sleep better with you in my arms. I just didn't want to wake up hard and scare you off".

"You won't scare me off Lu… I like that you wake up hard for me" replies Dean.

Lucifer grins "We have sex when your ready for it ok… I'm happy with cuddles and kisses til then".

Dean nods "Thank you Lu… I do want you, I want to be with you but I'm not sure how I'll react to sex after the training…".

"I know Gorgeous… I won't rush you… and when your ready I'm going to make love to you not have sex with you" says Lucifer with a soft smile.

Dean bites his bottom lip and nods, trying not to cry at what Lu just said.

'I really am so very lucky Lu bought me… no, no he saved me… he doesn't own me, he cares for me' thinks Dean as he smiles softly.

~* Yes I'm a tease… and you all love it ! Smut next chapter I promise ! All reviews welcome ! *~


	11. Chapter 11

Toys.

Chapter Eleven.

Once they get inside Michael scoops Gabriel up and puts him over his shoulder to carry him to their room. Gabe giggles and squirms a little but loves it when Mike is in a playful mood.

"I'm going to take you upstairs and ravish you Love" husks Michael.

"You better" replies Gabe.

Michael chuckles and gives the boys ass cheek a light squeeze as he carries him up the stairs. Gabriel moans making Mike walk faster.

He opens their bedroom door and carries Gabe to the bed and gently drops him on it. His boy grins up at him and spreads his legs wantonly.

Michael can't help but yank his trunks off and crawl over him, kissing up Gabriel's chest as he does.

"Hmm Mike" husks Gabe.

Michael licks a small circle around his left nipple.

Gabe buries one hand Mike's hair and rubs against him.

"Need you Love" husks Michael.

"Take me" moans Gabriel as he rubs their hard cocks together.

Michael moans deeply and reaches for the lube Gabe insists on keeping on the nightstand instead of in the draw, at times like this when he is very aroused he appreciates his boy's little quirks. Mike opens the lube one handed the other one busy lifting Gabe's leg a little as he kneels up between the boy's spread legs.

"Mike" Gabriel almost whines.

"I know Love" Michael husks as he lubes his cock up, he's just as impatient as Gabe.

He uses the rest of the lube in his hand to wet Gabe's eager hole.

Rubbing small circles around it as the boy moans and pushes against his fingers.

"So wanton Love" husks Michael.

"All for you Lover" moans Gabe.

Michael moans deeply as he gently presses two fingers into his boys greedy hole.

"Oh yes… yes" moans Gabriel.

Michael licks his lips and once again thanks god or whoever for sending him such an amazing boy. Even after so many years of neglect and abuse Gabriel's spirit had not been broken… his playful, fun loving nature stayed with him… he just learned to hide it and it had taken awhile but Michael awakened it again. He had also awakened Gabriel's slutty side… Michael grins as he remembers the first months they were together… how he could hardly pry Gabriel off his dick. Even now, three years later his boy had to have him at least once a day or he got depressed and very catty.

Because of how much sex they have it doesn't take long or much to get Gabriel slick and ready for Mike's cock.

"Michael" whines Gabriel.

"Greedy boy" he husks back as he withdraws his fingers slowly.

"Fuck yes… greedy for your huge hard cock Lover… give it to me" half whines Gabe.

Michael lines himself up and pushes in slowly, making Gabriel arch and moan "Oh Michael… oh yes".

"My Boy" husks Mike as he buries himself to the hilt.

"Always Lover" husks Gabriel as he wraps his legs around Michael's waist.

**Meanwhile in Lawrence, Kansas…**

PI Milton had combed through the local office of Children's Services looking for any record of a Dean Winchester, he had found none. This did not surprise him, he had expected as much. He did how ever find all the information he needed on one Zachariah Cross, the man who sold Dean. He had retired suddenly due to 'health reasons' about a month after selling Dean. PI Milton now sat in the local council office going through birth records from fifteen years ago… looking for Dean's. when he found it he ordered a copy to be printed and then went hunting through the districts school records to find which school the boy had gone too. PI Milton is very good at his job which is why Michael had hired him, his attention to detail is amazing and in only two days on the case he had located Dean's school, doctor and where Mr Cross had moved too. He was compiling a rather impressive file to take back to Mr Novak. He had spoken to the boys doctor, who had been horrified when he learned what happened to Dean and gave the private investigator as information as he had, including sending all of Dean's medical records to Michael.

He had spoken to the principle of Dean's old school and she was equally as appalled and gave him all of the boys information.

"The lows some people will sink too" she mutters as she hands Castiel Dean's file.

"Disgusting I know… this boy is lucky his guardian is a good man" replies PI Milton.

"Guardian ? The man bought him for Christ's sake" she huffs.

"It was the only way to save him… I assure you Mrs Woods, Mr Novak does not abide the Toy trade… he intends to shut the company who bought Dean down for good and the information you give me will establish that they knowingly bought a ten year old child to train as a toy". he replies.

Mrs Woods nods "Very well then… I actually remember Dean… I was so sorry for him when his parents died… poor boy loosing them both at once… it broke my heart. I thought he would be found a good foster home and be looked after… I never imagined that a Children's Services officer would do such a thing… it's sickening".

PI Milton nods his agreement "It is… it's why I'm doing this case for expenses only… I refuse to let Mr Novak pay me for my time on this… the whole thing is vile".

Mrs Woods smiles "You're a good man Mr Milton… have you found the bastard who sold him ?" she replies.

Castiel nods and smiles "Oh yes… Dean remembered his name was Zach… there was only one man of that name to ever work at the local office, he was easy to trace from there".

"Good, I hope he gets life for it… disgusting excuse for a human being" says Mrs Woods.

PI Milton nods and stands as he thanks her.

Once he has everything he can find on Dean Winchester and his deceased parents he heads back to Mr Novak with a thick file and every intention of tracking down Zachariah Cross after he has delivered the information.

~* Just a little smut for you all, don't want to rush Lu and Dean too much… and yes I made the private investigator Castiel… he is modelled off one after all. All reviews welcome ! *~


	12. Chapter 12

Toys.

Chapter Twelve.

Two days after the revelation in the pool PI Milton arrives with a thick file under one arm and a grim look on his face. Michael calls Lucifer into his office and Dean spends the next two hours pacing the living room despite Gabriel's best efforts to distract him. After what felt like days Lu comes out and asks Dean to come in there with him, he follows Lucifer.

They leave the door open in case Gabe wants to come in.

"Dean… this is Mr Milton, he's a private investigator and has been looking for your records" says Lu as he gestures to the dark haired man seated at Michael's desk.

He turns at the mention of his name and smiles "Hello Dean" he says.

"Hello Mr Milton" Dean replies softly, still not very comfortable around strangers.

Michael points to a thick file on his desk and grins "Look Dean… Mr Milton found everything we need and more. Your birth certificate, medical records, school records, your parents records too. We are going to bury Greenwood".

Dean smiles "Really ?".

Michael nods "Yes come and have look for yourself".

Dean moves over to the desk and opens the file… he looks through some of the papers and documents inside and smiles happily.

"This is all me… my life before…" Dean swallows hard and looks up at the private investigator "Thank you so much Mr Milton… thank you Michael" he finishes as he turns to the oldest Novak.

"This was Lu's idea Dean" says Michael softly.

Dean closes the file then goes too Lucifer and hugs him tightly "Thank you Lu" he half whispers, trying not to cry.

Lucifer hugs him back and whispers "Anything for you My Beloved Boy".

"So with your permission I'd like to trace Cross myself and confirm his location before we send the police in… I want to make sure they get him" Mr Milton says to Michael.

Mike nods "Yes good idea… I will pay you of course".

"No need… after what that asshole did to this poor boy I'm doing it for free" replies the PI.

"Thank you Mr Milton but your expenses will be paid at the very least" says Michael.

Castiel smiles "Fair enough… but travel only the rest is on me".

"Deal" replies Michael.

The two men shake hands and the private investigator says goodbye to them all and leaves. He goes home and packs a bag so he can head to Miami, Cross's last know whereabouts.

Lucifer takes Dean up to his room after the PI leaves as he is visibly upset… they sit against the headboard, Dean snuggled in Lu's arms.

"It must be hard being reminded of what you had" says Lu softly.

Dean nods and sniffs back tears "Yeah it is… I'd even forgotten the name of my old school till I read it…".

Lucifer strokes his back gently "Mr Milton will find that bastard and once he's been charged they will have to shut Greenwood down".

Again Dean nods "I know… that part I'm happy about Lu, thank you again".

"Like I said Dean… anything for you" replies Lu with a soft smile.

Dean snuggles closer… loving this man even more.

"I'm going to make sure the bastard gets life without parole… he will die in jail" swears Lu as he snuggles his boy close.

Dean smiles more.

"I know you will Lu" he says quietly.

Lucifer smiles and kisses his forehead.

Dean gasps and sits up, panic on his face as he asks "Will they try and take me away from you ? The law when they see I was sold illegally ?".

Lucifer frowns "They better not try… I will use every cent I have to stop that if they do… I promise you Dean, no one will take you from me, no matter what I have to do" he vows.

Dean believes him, he smiles more and leans in to kiss Lu.

Lucifer kisses back tenderly as he strokes Dean's back.

Even though he only had a few reasons to trust Lucifer, in Dean's eyes they were big reasons and he just kept finding more. He also kept finding more and more reasons to love the man who had saved him. Who treated him like a human being instead of an object to be used. Who seemed to love him back.

The kiss breaks and Dean whispers "I'm so lucky to have you Lu".

"I feel the same way about you Dean… I'm even luckier that you feel the same way I do" Lu grins.

"Oh… how is that" asks Dean.

Lucifer takes a deep breath "I love you Dean".

Dean grins "I love you too Lu".

Lucifer grins like an idiot before kissing his boy deeply.

Gabriel had waited for Michael to come to him… he didn't want to intrude on what was probably a very hard moment for Dean. So he was sitting in the living room watching TV when Michael came in.

Gabriel looks up "So ?" he asks.

"The PI found everything… birth, doctor, school and the parents records too. The name and possible location of the prick who sold him… everything we need to shut down Greenwood" replies Mike solemnly.

Gabriel nods "Good… very good, how's Dean ?".

"He was shaken… Lu took him upstairs for cuddles and to calm him" replies Michael as he sits next to his boy.

Gabriel grins "Even better".

Mike chuckles and kisses Gabe's cheek.

A voice from the doorway makes Michael look up.

"Excuse me Sir… I talked to that buddy of mine and he'll be happy to help" says Eddy.

Michael smiles and nods "How much ?".

"The pleasure of doing it Sir… he loathes those places and all that work in them" replies Eddy.

"Well if need be he was here helping you tighten security when it's being done" says Michael.

Eddy nods "Thank you Sir… but that won't be necessary".

"Very well… thank you Eddy and thank your friend for us too please" replies Mike.

"No worries Sir, I will" says Eddy before leaving them in peace and continuing on his rounds.

Eddy smiles as he thinks of what his ex army buddy had said when he asked the favour.

"Dirty fucking bastards all of them, more than happy to drop one for you Ed… sure you only want one done ?".

Eddy had been tempted to say do them all but he knew that his boss planned on closing the joint down so he had said just the one and sent his buddy a picture of the target, one he had taken himself and shown Gabriel to confirm it was Azazel. Eddy knew that by the end of next week the Greenwood employee would be dead. He frowns a bit as he thinks that a bullet to the head is too quick for the asshole… especially after what Mr Novak had told him about Dean almost dying. But his buddy is a sniper so that is how the man will be put down… quick, clean, untraceable.

~* Yes I am a tease… you all love it… admit it ! All reviews welcome ! *~


	13. Chapter 13

Toys.

Chapter Thirteen.

PI Milton doesn't waste time checking into a motel when he arrives in Miami, he rents a car and drives straight to Cross's last known address. He parks a little way away from the house but in a spot where he can see it. He pulls out the government file photo of Zachariah Cross and looks at it some more… committing the man's face to memory. Then he puts it away and pulls out map so if any one asks he can say he's lost and parked to work out where he is. Three hours pass before any movement from the house he is watching… a woman arrives, a cleaning lady by the look of her. He waits and watches.

An hour later Cross walks out of the house and gets in his car, Castiel had already written down the model, colour and license plate. He lets the man leave then starts his own car and follows him. Cross drives to a local social club and spends four hours there before driving back home. PI Milton watches the Cross house til 5 pm then goes and checks into a motel.

He calls Michael once he has a room and confirms that he has found Cross, that Michael can bring formal charges against him and be sure of getting him. Michael smiles and thanks the PI for his excellent work then rings his lawyer and tells him to file the charges first thing tomorrow and gave him Cross's exact location.

Michael was so happy he decided to take everyone out for dinner, he gives Rachel the night off and goes to tell everyone to get dressed.

There is a knock on the door and Lucifer calls "Come in".

Michael opens the door and walks in "Get dressed for dinner I'm taking everyone out to celebrate" he grins at them.

"Celebrate what ?" asks Lu.

"Mr Milton found Cross and our lawyer is filling charges in the morning" grins Mike.

Dean grins.

"It's definitely him ?" asks Lu.

Michael nods "Mr Milton tailed him all day… it's him".

"That's wonderful Mike… what do you say Dean… feel like celebrating ?" says Lucifer.

Dean nods happily "This I do".

Lucifer grins at him and hugs him.

"I'll leave you two to get dressed and go wrestle Gabe into something appropriate" jokes Michael as he heads back out.

Both Dean and Lu laugh.

Mike finds his boy stretched out on their bed, naked… reading a book.

He moans softly at the sight before him before he says "Temptation be thy middle name".

Gabriel chuckles and grins.

"Like what you see Lover ?" asks Gabe.

"Love what I see Love… but I must ask you to cover your lust inspiring nudity with clothes, we're going out to dinner to celebrate Mr Milton finding Cross" replies Mike.

"He did ? That's great… for that I'll get dressed" grins Gabe as he puts his bookmark in his novel and puts it aside. He gets up and saunters over to Michael "Shower with me first Lover ?".

Mike moans "We'll never get to dinner".

Gabriel chuckles and slaps his arm lightly before heading for the bathroom… knowing his lover is right behind him despite his protest.

The four of them have a lovely evening, dinner was delicious and Michael chose a place that would not make the boys uncomfortable. They went window shopping for a little while after dinner and came home happy and laughing. It was one of the best night's Dean had ever had. He was so happy that he hugged Michael and thanked him.

"My pleasure Dean… it's good to see you happy" replies Mike as he hugs back.

Dean blushes a little when he lets go of Michael but the man pats his shoulder and says "I love seeing my family happy Dean and you are family now… never forget that".

Dean smiles and swallows happy tears as he nods "I won't".

Lucifer smiles at Mike and mouths thank you.

Michael smiles back and gives him a slight nod. They grab drinks and a bowl of popcorn and watch a movie together before going to bed.

Even though they sleep in Lu's bed now Dean still has his own room and they haven't showered together yet. So Dean stands in his own shower before bed, letting the warm water run over him as he thinks. Thinks about how much his life has changed in just over a week. He thinks about what will happen after that Cross bastard is arrested. Lucifer has told him that he will have to talk to lawyers and police, maybe even go to court. He is scared that they will try and take him away from Lu… despite what Lu said. Dean can not imagine what the man he loves could do to stop them if that's what the law decides. He knows that Michael and Lu have money but he has a limited imagination and it does not even cross his mind that Lu would simply take him and run if he had too. Dean sighs deeply as he mutters to himself "If they take me I'll have wasted what ever time I had with him… I can't do that… I can't waste any of the time I have with him".

With that thought in mind he turns off the shower, steps out and gets dried then walks to Lu's room in nothing but a towel. Lucifer is still in the shower when Dean walks in so he hangs up his towel after locking Lu's door and crawls into bed naked to wait for him.

He had taken to masturbating in the shower before bed… sleeping with Dean, knowing he felt the same way was hard but he was determined to wait for Dean to be ready. He rinses himself off when he's done then dries and puts on his boxers before walking into the bedroom. He smiles when he finds Dean already in bed. Lucifer walks over and slips under the covers… slides over to cuddle up to his boy and gasps "Dean ?".

The boy smiles shyly.

Lucifer is slightly stunned but more than happy and when his brain starts working again he asks "Are you sure ?".

Dean nods "Yes Lu… I am, I don't want to waste any more time".

Lu nods and leans in to kiss Dean softly, pulling the boy he loves into his arms as he does.

Dean kisses back and waits for the fear to rise as Lu's hands start to wander to places they had never been as they kiss. Lucifer's hand brushes past his cock on the way to his thigh and all he feels is excitement… no fear, Dean grins and deepens the kiss as he presses closer to Lu.

When the kiss breaks Lu grins at Dean "I love you My Gorgeous Boy".

Dean smiles back "I love you too, Lu".

"We'll go slow ok… anything you don't like say so right away ok" says Lu.

Dean nods and smiles "I will Lu".

Lucifer kisses him again, passionately this time and Dean returns the kiss hungrily.

~* Yes I am everything you all just called me… don't fret… first time smut continues next chapter… might even fill the whole chapter. All reviews welcome *~


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen.

Lucifer's brain finally registers what Dean said and he breaks the kiss to ask "What do you mean waste any more time Dean ?".

"Even with your money there is only so much you can do… I don't want to waste any time I have with you in case they take me" Dean half whispers.

"Oh Dean… if it came to that I would simply take you and run" soothes Lu.

Dean looks shocked "You would ?".

Lucifer nods "In a heart beat Gorgeous".

Dean smiles happily.

"Feel better now ?" asks Lu.

Dean nods "Yeah I guess... i didn't think of it that way".

Lu smiles lightly "Let's try and not think about it yet, My Gorgeous Boy" as he runs a hand through Dean's hair again.

The boy smiles back "Fine with me..." says Dean as he leans into the touch.

Lucifer leans in touching his forehead to Dean's and takes a deep breath.

Dean lays a hand on his knee.

"I do want you that way, Dean."

Dean bites his lip waiting for the but.

Lucifer runs his thumb over and leans to very softly, almost unnoticeably peck his lips quickly.

Dean moans softly.

Lu lays his hand on Dean's knee mirroring him.

Dean thinks 'Fuck it I do want him anyway' leans in a bit and kisses him.

Lu holds his breath at first then slowly relaxes and kisses back.

Dean kisses him slowly... totally enjoying it.

Lu moans lightly.

The boy shivers and his hand shifts higher without thought.

Lucifer lightly licks at his lips.

He opens them a touch.

Lu moans more and licks again.

Dean opens his lips more.

Lucifer slips his tongue into Dean's mouth.

The boy moans and licks at his tongue.

Lu moans deeply, runs his hand up Dean's thigh.

Dean shifts closer to him and Lucifer becomes painfully aware that he's naked.

The boy runs his hand up Lu's leg more.

Lucifer runs both hands to his ass and pulls him closer.

Dean straddles his lap and licks along his tongue.

Lu licks back and roams his hands over Dean's back.

Dean settles his hands on Lu's shoulders and deepens the kiss.

Lu lightly sucks on his tongue.

Dean moans and presses against him.

Lucifer breaks the kiss for air looks at him.

Dean bites his bottom lip.

Lucifer smiles softly waiting for him to say or do anything.

Dean smiles too "I really like kissing you" blushes a little and licks lips.

Lucifer grins lightly.

"Can i have more ?" the boy asks.

Lucifer nods "Yes, you definitely can." He leans back in, kisses him again slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth already.

Dean moans and kisses back eagerly.

Lu licks along his teeth and tongue.

Dean licks back and rubs against him.

Lucifer slips one hand back to his ass making Dean moan deeply into the kiss.

Lucifer cups one cheek and squeezes very lightly as Dean rubs against him more.

Lu moans deeply at the feel of his soft skin.

Dean gasps a lil into the kiss as he rubs and Lu sucks on his tongue.

Dean grinds down against him instinctively.

Lucifer breaks the kiss just lightly panting, looking at him intensely and husking his name.

Dean smiles "Yeah" half whispers.

"You're ... Dean ... you're pretty demanding ... or you don't know what you're doing" husks Lu.

Dean frowns and bites his lip "I'm sorry" looks down.

"Tell me which one." Lu asks soothingly.

"Not really sure what I'm doing… I just remembered part of a training movie" whispers Dean.

"I see ... Well, you better keep it down for just kissing" Lu suggests with a soft smile.

Dean nods and goes to get off him.

"You don't have to get off me completely, Dean" half whispers Lu.

"Yeah i do..." replies Dean as he looks down.

Lucifer frowns at him "Why?".

"I stay on your lap I'll want more than kisses... I'm already hard" says Dean.

"I didn't say ... ugh" sighs Lu "I'm sorry ... So, you only want kisses then?".

Shakes head "I want you...".

"Are you sure about that? You're ... you've never ... you really want me to be your first?" asks Lu.

Dean nods "Never wanted any one else".

Lucifer gulps lightly "Oh ... really?".

Dean blushes "Yeah".

Lucifer pecks his lips

Dean smiles happily.

Lu reaches over to get Lube and condoms from his draw while Dean lays back on the bed waiting, naked.

Lu turns back and gasps lightly at the sight before him licking his lips with a moan.

Dean grins and gives him a heated look.

"Oh fuck, Dean ... " moans Lu as he puts the lube and condoms on the bed.

Dean sits up a little to watch and licks lips.

"I've always thought you're well built, Dean, but now I'm convinced." Grins Lu.

Dean blushes a bit "Oh yeah?".

Lucifer nods rapidly as he slips out of his boxers.

Dean bites his bottom lip and squirms wanting to see him naked... wondering if he's anything like what he imagined... shirtless makes that very promising...

Lucifer pushes his boxers down and drops them over the side of the bed, takes a deep breath, trying to push back any thoughts of 'sick' and 'unmoral' and whatever else comes to mind why he should not do this.

"Oh fuck... so much hotter than I imagined" the boy licks lips as he stares.

Lu looks at him, eyes roaming his body, licks his lips and takes another deep breath, smiles and kneels up next to Dean.

Dean's mouth opens... he swallows hard and moans at the sight.

Lu smirks a little nervously as Dean waits for him.

He crawls over Dean laying playful kisses along his chest.

Dean smiles and runs his hands over Lu.

"I've never believed this would happen ..." whispers Lu as he kisses up Dean's neck.

"Same here... I didn't think you'd want me".

"Didn't even know you like other guys til you said so ... " replies Lu as he nibbles the boys earlobe.

"Neither did i til... Well I started reacting to the videos of two guys only and not much else" mumbles Dean.

"I see .. " Lucifer turns to the other ear "I've always been afraid to admit to myself that I felt lust for you..." sighs lightly.

"No need to be afraid... i want you too Lu... i..." bites bottom lip.

"So you'll be my boy in everyway ?" Lucifer asks to make sure.

Nods "If that's how you want it".

Lu kisses down his neck and runs his hands up Dean's sides as the boy roams his hands over Lu, who slips one hand into Dean's hair.

Dean kisses along his shoulder making Lu moan and presses against him.

The boy moans humming against his skin "You feel good" as he runs hands over Lu's back.

"So do you. So soft. so smooth" husks Lucifer.

"All for you" half whispers Dean.

"Oh Dean... " moans Lu as he kisses the boys chest and flicks his tongue over one nipple.

Dean gasps and writhes a little, moans "Lucifer".

Lu moans deeply, then gasps and draws back a little looking at him.

Dean frowns not even realizing what he'd said.

Tries to calm down, not wanting to scare you off with my issues as I think 'You like when he says it, so what?'

Bites lip "What's wrong ?".

"I'm sorry ... I'm trying to get over how much I just liked you moaning my full name" smiles Lu.

Eyes go wide "I did ?".

"Yes." Lu nods and runs his finger over Dean's lips "Yes you did".

"And you liked it ?" Dean give a small smile.

Lucifer nods lightly ashamed.

Dean smiles more "Ok... I'll have to use both then".

Lucifer grins and rubs his hard cock against the boy making Dean giggle softly and rub back.

Lu shivers deeply and moans as Dean kisses his neck.

"I want you" husks Lu.

"Have me" moans Dean.

"You're a hundred percent sure and ready?" half whisper Lu as they rub together.

Dean nods "Yes i am... i want you ".

Lucifer moves to kiss him hungrily and Dean kisses back heatedly.

Lu runs a hand between their bodies to Dean's cock.

The boy moans and licks at Lu's lips.

Lu licks back as he strokes Dean gently.

Making his boy moan more and rock a little.

Lu lets go and runs it further down brushing the start of Dean's cleft.

Dean deepens the kiss as he spread his legs.

Lucifer lightly traces his cleft, moaning deeply at the smooth feel, licks along Dean's tongue.

The boy licks back and spreads his legs more.

Lu draws back for air and husks "So smooth" and moans deeply.

Blushing a bit Dean smiles.

"Even better than I dreamed of" husks Lu.

Dean gasps "You... you dreamed about me ?".

Lucifer blushes too "Yes ... Jesus, Dean, you have no idea how guilty and dirty I felt anytime I did".

The boy nods slowly "Uh yeah i do... same way i felt...".

"No, you're not the responsible adult, Dean." smiles softly and kisses you to show that I want you nonetheless.

"No just a fifteen year old toy lusting after his owner" whispers Dean.

Lu sighs lightly at this confession.

"I can't help it though so i stopped trying too..".

smiles Dean as he kisses Lu's cheek.

Lucifer smiles too and runs his hands over the boy

"You feel ready to be prepped, boy?" he half whispers.

Dean's head swims a little at the thought, he's imagined this so often, fingered himself fantasizing it was Lu... he nods and gulps lightly.

"Turn over then" Lu says softly and pecks his lips again.

"Ok Lucifer" Dean smiles and rolls onto his stomach... spreads his legs.

Lu moans again at the name and runs his hands over his boys back.

Dean spreads his legs wider.

Lu caresses his gorgeous ass "You look so damn hot".

Dean wiggles his ass a little.

Lu cups his ass enjoying the feeling of it deeply as he licks his lips, moans and groans softly as he remembers he's going to be the first ever to claim this awesomely hot ass.

Dean moans softly and lifts his hips a touch.

"The most beautiful ass ... " husks Lu as he reaches for the lube.

"All for you" replies Dean, smiling happily.

~* Sorry this took so long… her are two chapters of smut to make up for it ! All reviews welcome ! *~


	15. Chapter 15

Toys.

Chapter Fifteen.

Lu leans down to kiss one cheek before spreading his cheeks and taking a look at his sweet virgin hole.

Dean blushes and goes very still.

Lucifer pours some lube on his hand lightly rubbing it warm between them.

Dean swallows hard and tries to relax, he wants this… he wants Lu.

Lu runs his lubed hand through Dean's cleft making the boy moan deeply.

"You like being touched there, huh?" he husks.

"Yes Lu" Dean husks low.

"Such a good boy" whispers Lu.

Dean grins and lifts his hips a bit more as Lu rubs a finger around his hole.

"Oh fuck" gasps Dean.

"Alright?" asks Lu softly.

Dean nods "Just feels different".

"Hmm?" asks Lucifer while rubbing with two fingers, spreading Dean's cheeks a little.

Dean moans "Than when i do it" as he blushes.

Lucifer moans at the thought.

"Mmmm, oh ... Dean ... you wanna do it yourself?" he husks while just lightly pushing at the centre .

Dean shakes his head "No... want you to touch me Lu".

Lu roams the other hand over his back while pushing a little harder.

"Love touching you" he husks low.

The boy moans and husks "Yes... touch me Lu".

Lucifer takes the lube again "Need more of this and it's going to be a little cold" he warns you before pouring some directly onto Dean's hole.

Dean gasps at the coldness and as Lu pushes his finger harder between the tight muscle.

The boy moans and relaxes as much as he can.

Lucifer feels it and pushes the finger in further.

Dean moans deeply and spreads his legs more.

"Mmmm, yes, you feel good" moans Lu.

Dean smiles and moans more.

Lucifer lightly thrusts the finger.

"Oh" moans Dean.

"Feels good?" asks Lu and keeps thrusting.

"Yes" husks Dean.

"Okay" says Lu as he thrusts a little faster and lightly crooks the finger at times.

Dean writhes a little and spreads hi legs more.

"Oh, how beautiful you look spread for me like this." moans Lu as he keeps thrusting.

"Oh Lu" Dean moans low and rocks back a bit.

Lucifer lightly starts nudging at the hole with a second finger while still thrusting the first.

"Oh Yes" husks Dean as he rocks more.

"Want more, huh?" purrs Lu.

"Yes please" moans Dean.

Lucifer gently pushes the other finger in as well.

The boy arches and moans.

Lu leans down tracing his spine with his lips while he thrusts both fingers.

"Oh Lu" Dean moans deeply.

Lucifer moans just as deeply and thrusts faster.

Dean rocks back more.

"Oh God, so bloody hot, so hot!" growls Lu.

Dean rocks back a bit harder.

Lucifer thrusts faster, scissors fingers lightly and just a little more with each thrust.

"Oh fuck yes" Dean rocks more and grips the sheets tightly.

Lu withdraws his fingers, spreads a little more lube on them and pushes in three.

"Oh fuck" moans Dean loudly.

Lu spreads his fingers widely inside the ring of muscle, but not enough to hurt the boy.

Dean moans deeply.

Lucifer pushes in to the knuckles.

Dean cries out "Lu !".

"Still okay? We can keep it at that for today" whispers Lu.

Dean whimpers "Please... i want you".

"I don't wanna hurt you" says Lu.

"Your not... it feels good... real good Lu" soothes Dean as he rocks back.

Lucifer nods "Okay".

Dean rocks more so Lu thrusts the fingers hard, keeping them spread lightly.

"Oh yes... yes" moans Dean.

Lu thrusts hard and fast and licks along Dean's spine.

Dean rocks and moans loudly.

His cock throbbing with lust and need Lucifer moans "Oh God ... need you, Dean! ".

"Oh Lu yes" husks the boy.

Lucifer withdraws his fingers "Turn around".

Dean looks over his shoulder "Huh ?".

"No?" asks Lu.

"What do you mean exactly ?" asks Dean.

"Back on your back, if you want, that is" replies Lu softly.

"Oh... ok" Dean feels stupid and rolls over.

"What did you think I meant ?" asks Lucifer worried.

"I wasn't sure" says Dean.

"I was afraid you wanted faceless sex" whispers Lu.

Dean tilts his head a little "No".

"Good, neither did I" Lu kneels between his legs but down at his ankles, leans down and kisses up his thigh.

The boy moans and spreads his legs wide.

Lucifer turns his attention to the other thigh then nuzzles Dean's cock.

Dean moans loudly.

"Mmmm, yes" purrs Lu and licks his balls then licks up his length and laps at the tip.

"Such a big boy you are" he moans.

Dean arches and writhes.

"Seems you like this bit of attention " says Lu and goes back down to nuzzle Dean's balls.

"Yes Lu yes" husks the boy.

"Ever had anyone explore your sweet body for what you like?" asks and slips a hand under your ass, brings finger to teasing you again.

Shakes head "No Lu".

"I will have to take care of that ... but later, I need to fuck you now or I'll go crazy" moans Lucifer.

Nods "Yes Lu... fuck me".

"Lift your ass. Best draw back your feet and lift it on your heels" suggests Lu as he kneels back up after kissing the tip of Dean's cock.

Dean does as he says.

Lu shifts closer between his thighs and runs his hands down Dean's sides and to the sides off his ass cheeks "Beautiful" he husks.

Dean blushes deeply as Lu reaches for the condom, unwraps it and pulls it over his cock… he bites his bottom lip as he watches Lu.

"We can still stop it all" says Lu taking Dean's lip biting as him being nervous and over thinking things.

Dean frowns and looks sad so Lucifer reaches to run a hand over the side of his face "Dean?" he asks softly.

"If you don't want to do this just say so" he replies as he looks down.

"I do ... I'm just worried I'm rushing you into things" says Lu.

"Your not... i want you, if i need you to stop I'll say... just please stop hesitating and fuck me Lucifer" Dean pouts a little.

"Fine" smiles Lu as he reaches for the lube again and slathers himself.

Dean grins as Lu positions himself at his entrance. "You set the pace, Dean… just tell me when to go further, ok?" asks Lu as he gently pushes against the ring of muscle.

The boy nods "Ok Lu".

Lucifer pushes a bit harder, just past that first ring.

"Hmm more" moans Dean.

Lu slowly pushes in further.

Making Dean moan more as he places hands on the boys hips.

"More Lu" Dean husks low.

Lucifer keeps pushing into his tight hole.

"Oh fuck yes" moans Dean.

"Oh fuck, oh you feel awesome!" husks Lu deeply.

"You too Lu" moans Dean.

Lu withdraws a hint and pushes back in a tiny bit further.

Dean writhes "Oh yes".

Lu draws back again, to the head then pushes back in further.

"Oh fuck Lu... oh yeah" Dean moans deeply.

"Do you want it all?" husks Lu.

"Yes Lucifer yes... give it to me" husks his boy making Lu close his eyes and push in til he's buried inside Dean to the hilt.

Dean writhes and cries out.

Lu stops, holding him a bit looser and opens his eyes again to watch Dean while the boy whimpers and rocks.

"You good? I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asks.

"No Lu... you feel so good inside me" Dean husks low.

"You feel amazing yourself, Dean" smiles Lu as he runs his hands slightly up his sides.

Dean smiles softly.

"Shall I move? You feeling Ok?" ask Lu.

Dean nods "Yes".

Lucifer withdraws slowly to the head and pushes back in.

Dean licks his lips and moans as Lu starts a very slow thrusting pace.

Dean moans deeply and closes his eyes to enjoy how good this feels.

"So good." husks Lu as he keeps pace.

"Oh yes" moans Dean spurring Lu to go a little faster.

Dean rocks more and moans.

Lu moans too and thrusts still faster.

"Oh oh yes" husks Dean as Lu reaches for his ankles and pulls his legs around my waist.

Dean arches a little.

Lucifer thrusts harder and faster making Dean whimper and rock harder.

Lu shifts and lifts Dean's ass lightly so he can thrust deeper.

"Oh fuck Lucifer !" Dean cries out.

"Oh Dean" moans Lu as he thrusts a little harder.

Dean arches more and writhes, moaning deeply.

Lu aims angling for his prostate while he moans and roams his hands all over Dean where he could reach.

Dean digs his fingers into the sheets more and arches high, crying out.

Lu smiles, knowing he's hit it and tries to keep the angle as much as he can.

"Oh oh fuck" husks Dean.

"Faster?" husks Lucifer.

Dean pants a little and nods.

Lu thrusts faster and holds onto his hips a little tighter.

Dean feels heat in abdomen and knows he's close, he moans "Oh Lu".

Lucifer tries to be as gentle as the lust he has for Dean allows as he has his boy for the first time "My Gorgeous Boy" he moans deeply.

"All yours Lu" husks Dean as he rocks to meet him.

"So close Dean… so close" moans Lucifer.

Dean nods a bit and husks "Me too".

"Oh Dean… I love you" husks Lu as he thrusts harder.

"I love you too Lucifer" moans Dean.

With a deep, loud moan Lucifer's cums hard… thrusting faster as he does.

The boy writhes and cries out "Oh Lu… yes !" as he cums all over himself.

"Mine !" growls Lucifer as he stills.

"Yes completely" smiles Dean as he pants.

Lucifer leans in and kisses him deeply, knowing he will indeed do everything he must to keep his boy by his side.

~* And their we go Dean / Lu smut for you to drool over. All reviews welcome ! *~


	16. Chapter 16

Toys.

Chapter Sixteen.

When the kiss breaks Lucifer smiles softly down at Dean "I love you so much Dean" he half whispers.

Dean smiles back "I love you too Lu" he whispers.

Lucifer kisses his nose tip "I wasn't too rough was I ?" he asks softly.

Dean shakes his head "No you weren't… it felt amazing" blushes Dean.

Lu grins happily and very slowly withdraws, he takes the condom off and throws it away. Making a mental note to have them both tested so they can stop using the damn things. He hates the feel of them and really wants to feel Dean's tight heat first hand. He moans at the thought as he lays down next to his boy and opens his arms for Dean to snuggle into them.

Dean moves into his arms without any hesitation and he grins more as he holds the boy close.

He snuggles in close as he thinks 'That was so much better than I thought it would be… it barely even hurt and only for a little bit' he sighs deeply.

Lucifer kisses his forehead as he holds him a smile glued to his face.

Dean finds himself wondering if any other owners are like that and catches himself, he frowns at himself and thinks 'No… he's not my owner cause I'm not a damn toy… he's my…'

Dean looks up Lu a very serious look on his face "Lu ?" he asks.

"Yes Gorgeous" replies Lu.

"Does this mean I'm your boyfriend now… like Gabe and Michael ?" Dean asks.

Lucifer grins and nods "Yes it does… if that's what you want and you can call me what ever you like… your boyfriend, your lover, your man… what ever term you like best Dean".

Dean grins happily and leans up to kiss Lu, he pauses so Lucifer grabs the back of his head gently and pulls him in til their lips almost touch and whispers "You can kiss me when ever you please… touch me when ever you like My Boy" before he kisses Dean tenderly.

Dean sighs into the kiss as he kisses back.

'My Lover… yes I like that' he thinks as they kiss.

Lucifer breaks the kiss to breathe and smiles at Dean.

"I like My Lover" the boy half whispers.

"Hmm me too" grins Lu.

Dean smiles more.

"I didn't think I could ever be this happy Dean" admits Lu.

"Me either" Dean replies.

"Promise me one thing ?" says Lu.

"What ?" asks Dean.

"That you will not ever believe people who say I'm using you… that I don't love you… that I own you. No matter what other people say Dean, your everything to me and I will do anything I can to make you happy, to give you a good life" says Lucifer softly.

Dean smiles and nods "I promise… I know you're my lover not my owner. Owners take what they want, they hurt you and treat you like garbage. You care about me, look after me, love me… no owner does that".

Lucifer feels his chest tighten at Dean's words and he swallows the lump in his throat as he nods "Exactly My Darling Boy… say no to me any time and I will accept it even now that we are proper lovers, if your not in the mood say so, as will I. this will not be a one sided relationship Dean… from now on it's not me… it's us. Any decisions we make together as a couple" say Lu.

"Ok" grins Dean.

They kiss some more then snuggle into each others arms and drift off to sleep happier than either of them had ever been.

The next afternoon Michael gets a call from a Detective wanting to interview Dean about the charges that their lawyer had bought against Mr Cross.

"His records alone prove our claims detective and Mr Milton has assured me that both his old doctor and school principle will testify that they knew him. Do you really have to drag the poor boy back through the whole thing… he's doing so well. He's starting to smile and not be so jumpy… this will just set him back" say Michael.

There is a long sigh "Believe me Mr Novak I would go with what we have if I could but we need Dean's statement… he doesn't have to come here, I'll come to him if that's better. I'll need to tape the interview though so we have a record that he wasn't coerced by me or anyone else" replies the detective.

Michael gets his name and tells him he will speak to Dean and call him back with a time.

Detective Singer sits back in his chair and shakes his head as he thinks about the disturbing case that just landed on his desk. He was disgusted when he read the charges… a government official selling a ten year old boy he was supposed to be looking out for out made his blood boil and her personally wanted to get his hands on this Cross guy. He sighs and sits up, reaches for his mouse and his screen lights up, he clicks the police data base icon and waits. He types in the name Novak and hits enter… he waits.

Detective Singer sits forward and reads everything the police have on Michael and Lucifer Novak… sons of Chuck and Rebecca Novak.

'Oh' he thinks 'Now I remember where I know that name from… no wonder they gave a damn about the boy'.

Chuck and Rebecca Novak had been the cities richest most vocally opposed to the toy trade citizens ever. They had spent time and money pushing for the laws to be tightened… they looked down upon anyone who owned a toy. They had started the My Life Foundation, a series of safe homes for ex toys. Funded by donations from the rich who agreed with them. Each home buys as many toys as they can a year and gives them a home, a life… tries to re-educate them. They started a fund for want to be lawyers opposed to the trade, hoping that with enough legal power behind them they could end it one day.

Detective Singer smiles as he notes that both the Novak boys are on the boards of both the foundation and the fund… that they are becoming just as well known for their efforts to stop the trade as their parents where.

Bobby Singer reads the entire file then does some online searching to see what the media has to say about the boys while he waits for a call back.

Dean is happily snuggled on Lu's lap as they watch a horror movie in the living room, a bowl of popcorn on his lap that they are sharing.

Michael smiles when he finds them "Sorry to interrupt… but a Detective Singer needs to interview you Dean… he's happy to come here but has to tape the interview… is that ok ?" he says as Lu pauses the DVD.

Dean nods "Yeah that's ok Michael… when does he want to see me ?".

"When I call him back he may want to come over right away… the sooner they get all their evidence the sooner they get Cross in jail" Michael replies.

Dean looks at Lu.

"Your call Gorgeous" he replies with a smile.

Dean smiles back then turns to Michael and says "Tell him any time he likes, I'm home".

Mike nods and grins "Yes you are, I'll tell him then".

"Ok… thanks Mike" says Lu.

Michael nods and leaves them to finish their movie.

~* A very special thank you and co author shout out to IslanderBib for her help writing chapters 14 and 15. This jaded old hack had trouble writing first time smut… and she saved me. All reviews welcome ! *~


	17. Chapter 17

Toys.

Chapter Seventeen.

Dean was nervous… he sat as close to Lu as he could without being in his lap, clinging to his lovers hand as Michael ushered the detectives in.

"Dean… Lu this is Detective's Singer and Turner. Gentlemen my brother Lu and Dean".

Dean swallows hard and half whispers hello.

Detective Singer smiles softly at him "Hello Dean… Mr Novak, we'll keep this as short as possible. Do you mind us recording the interview Dean ?".

The boy shakes his "I don't mind".

"Good… thank you. Could you set up the camera Rufus while get the basic's sorted out" says Singer.

Detective Turner nods "Sure no worries" and goes about setting up the video camera.

Detective Singer sits and Michael excuses himself.

"Now just a few basic questions for the record… what's your full name ?" says Bobby.

"Dean Winchester" replies Dean.

"No middle name ?" asks the detective.

"No Sir" replies Dean.

Bobby writes it down then asks "And your date of birth ?".

Dean tells him and he writes it down.

"Where were you born Dean ?" asks Bobby.

"Lawrence in Kansas…" replies Dean.

The detective adds that to his notes as he asks "Your parents names ?".

"John and Mary Winchester" says Dean.

"Ok… are we set Rufus ?" asks Bobby.

"Any time you want to start Bob" replies his partner.

"Ok roll it" says Bobby before he started the interview.

Two hours later he and his partner left the Novak estate sick to their stomach's.

"That prick doesn't deserve jail for what he did…" snarls Rufus as they drive away.

"None of them do… I'd personally like to string every damn one of them up but we have to keep our heads on this one… have to make it stick" replies Bobby.

Rufus nods "Oh we will… Cross, the weasel who owns Greenwood and all it's staff are going down for this… that poor boy… how dare they".

"It was only a matter of time partner… we both know Dean isn't the first, just the first we have a chance of proving" says Bobby.

Detective Turner makes a disgusted noise.

"Let's hope it's just a start" adds Bobby.

Lucifer held Dean's hand the entire time, giving it little reassuring squeezes from time to time when his boy would tremble slightly as he told the detectives his story. He would whisper softly "It's ok… take a moment" and "I'm here Love".

And when the detectives left he wasn't at all surprised that Dean scrambled onto his lap the moment they were out of the room. Lucifer holds his beloved boy tightly, whispering "Never again… I will keep you safe".

Dean clings to his lovers neck and buries his face so he can breathe in Lu's scent… the scent that calms him and makes him feel safe.

Lu strokes the hair on the back of his head "I've got you Dean" he half whispers.

The boy nods "Yes you do" he whispers.

Lucifer smiles knowing Dean means literally and that Lu has his heart.

"Let's hope you only have to talk about what happened a few more times… they may need you to go to court yet. Then we can move on… make our life together" smiles Lucifer.

Dean nods "I know… I just hate thinking about it all… and it scares me a little too".

Lu nods "Why does it scare you ? I won't ever let anyone hurt you again".

Dean nods "I know you won't Lu… I…" he takes a very deep breath "I'm scared I'm dreaming you… dreaming all this. Scared that I'm still in a coma after what he did… I…" half gasps Dean as tears flow.

"Oh Dean… I don't know how to prove to you that your awake… I have no idea what a coma is like… all I can do is love you, care for you and protect you til you can be sure for yourself" says Lu.

Dean nods and whispers "Most of the time it feels real… I feel awake but some times I wonder".

"When do you wonder the most ?" asks Lu.

"Like now… when a loving, wonderful man holds me and loves me like this" whispers Dean.

"Well then I must be dreaming too… having you in my arms feels so unreal some times Dean… a dream come true" replies Lucifer.

Dean smiles softly and snuggles closer to the man he loves.

Lucifer kisses the top of his head "I love you Dean".

"I love you too Lu" replies Dean.

They sit like that for awhile before Lucifer suggests lunch and they make their way to the kitchen to find that Rachel was making Dean's favourite thing… bacon cheese burgers.

She had heard that he was about to be interviewed and wanted to spoil him a bit.

Dean was so touched he hugged her without thought making both her and Lucifer smile happily at his progress as she hugged him back.

Lucifer and Dean sit at the counter and wait for their lunch as they sip Coke's and hold hands.

Rachel smiles at the sight as she thinks 'They deserve to be happy… and Lucifer loves him so much… his parents would be proud'.

She had worked for them before they died and stayed on after to look after the boys for them as she had been very fond of both their parents.

~* The ball is rolling… the bastards will pay but will the law let Dean stay with his lover ? *~


End file.
